Sang Pecinta
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke adalah seseorang dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata yang mudah sekali jatuh cinta. Tapi dia sulit untuk mengungkapkannya. Semuanya berubah saat dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Hinata. Gimana kelanjutannya ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Minna...! Ini adalah fic keempat saya. Fic ini masih bertemakan IT. Rencananya akan saya update tiap dua hari, dua chapter. Semoga gak ada yang keberatan ya

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Dan peraih NUN terbaik se-Konoha Junior Highschool adalah..." Kata seseorang dengan kacamata hitam dengan suara yang membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Kata guru yang bernama Ebisu tersebut. Seorang cowok dengan rambut raven bermodel pantat ayam maju disertai dengan tatapan takjub dari semua siswa Konoha Junior High School.

"Dengan NUN yang cukup menakjubkan, 38.90" Kata Ebisu yang disambut dengan sorakan dan tepukan tangan dari seluruh siswa. Sasuke maju untuk menerima piagam.

"Sekali lagi, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah buat Sasuke" Sorak Ebisu.

"Kau mau sekolah dimana ?" Tanya seseorang berambut raven panjang pada Sasuke. Orang tersebut berparas cukup cantik untuk ukuran umurannya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu" Jawab Sasuke sambil angkat bahu.

"Kamu ini, sudah mendapat NUN yang paling baik, kenapa gak ada tujuan hidup sih ?" Tanya Mikoto gemas melihat tingkah putranya.

"Kalau gak keberatan, aku mau sekolah kejuruan aja" Kata Sasuke. Mikoto melihat Sasuke dengan tampang heran dan sulit dijelaskan.

"Aku heran denganmu. Kau punya bakat yang luar biasa dibidang akademis, kenapa kau memilih sekolah kejuruan ?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku tidak ingin membebani Kaa-chan" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Mikoto terharu. Emang sih, Sasuke hidup ditengah keluarga yang serba nge-pas. Tak heran jika dia ingin meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau masuk..." Ucapan Mikoto terpotong oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya.

"Sensei" Kata Sasuke ketika melihat bahwa yang bertamu kerumahnya adalah Ebisu.

"Silahkan masuk" Kata Sasuke sambil menyiapkan tempat duduk buat Ebisu.

"Oh, Ebisu-sensei. Ada apa ya ?" Tanya Mikoto yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Saya ingin menawarkan beasiswa pada Sasuke jika Sasuke berkenan untuk sekolah di Konoha Senior High School" Kata Ebisu to the point. Mikoto cengo mendengar ucapan Ebisu. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih tetap stay cool.

"Gimana, Sasuke ?" Tanya Ebisu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh pada ibunya untuk meminta persetujuan yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh ibunya. Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar.

"Baiklah, sensei" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

'Baiklah, semoga aku tidak menyesal akibat pilihanku' Batin Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, cepat isi formulir ini" Kata Ebisu sambil menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengisinya dengan hati yang teguh akan pendiriannya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke" Gumam Sasuke dengan gajenya sambil menelusuri setiap sudut papan pengumuman. Matanya tertuju pada puncak papan pengumuman dimana namanya tercetak dengan jelas diposisi pertama.

Sasuke melihat siapa yang menempati posisi kedua, Hyuuga Hinata dengan NUN 37,45.

'Sepertinya aku kenal dengannya' Batin Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat nama tersebut.

"Bodo amat" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya menyerah untuk mengingat nama tersebut.

"Perhatian, untuk semua siswa baru. Sekolah mulai masuk hari Senin depan pukul 07.45" Kata seseorang dengan pengeras suara.

"Menyebalkan...! Aku kan belum puas liburan" Gumam Sasuke merutuki seseorang dengan pengeras suara tersebut.

Hari Senin, Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragam putih-putih milik sekolahnya dengan raut muka kesal.

"Padahal baru beberapa hari liburan" Gerutu Sasuke sambil memasukkan beberapa buku kosong kedalam tasnya.

"Sudah siap, Sasuke ?" Tanya Fugaku yang baru saja memasuki kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ayo...!" Ucapan Fugaku sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Ayah akan mengantarku ?" Kata Sasuke tidak percaya. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu Ayah. Aku akan berangkat sendiri dengan sepedaku" Kata Sasuke riang sambil berjalan menuju sepeda gunung kesayangannya. Fugaku tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya tersebut.

Sasuke memang selalu menghargai kerja keras kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak pernah meminta naik uang saku meskipun dia setiap hari mengunjungi cafe internet.

Sasuke pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan sambil sesekali menghirup udara segar.

"Udara dipagi hari memang segar" Gumam Sasuke sambil mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Berdiri kalian semua" Perintah seorang berambut merah cerah kepada semua siswa baru. Mau tak mau Sasuke berdiri meski dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Gue udah rapi kak" Celetuk Sasuke melihat kakak kelasnya memeriksanya dengan sangat detail. Senpai tersebut hanya kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Dosa lho kak kalau meneliti-neliti kesalahan orang" Sahut Sasuke. Senpai beraambut coklat tersebut berbalik melihat Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Kata senpai tersebut sambil pasang senyum mengerikan.

"Gak. Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Sasuke ngeri melihat senyuman mengerikan tersebut.

'Disini para senpainya mengerikan banget' Batin Sasuke sambil duduk kembali.

"Kalian saya beri waktu lima belas detik untuk menemukan kelas kalian" Perintah senpai berambut merah yang bernama Karin tadi.

Sedetik kemudian para siswa baru langsung kocar-kacir mencari kelas baru mereka.

'Nih senpai gila apa. Lima belas detik buat cari kelas' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam sambil pasang pose cool.

"Ngapain kamu ?" Tanya Karin dengan muka angker.

"Jangan pasang muka gitu senpai. Gak pantes tau gak" Kata Sasuke dengan pasang tampang watados. Karin langsung berubah mukanya memerah menahan marah.

"Siapa namamu ?" Geram Karin.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Sasuke.

"Kelas ?" Karin kembali bertanya yang disambut dengan tatapan heran oleh Sasuke.

'Nih senpai beneran lulus gak ya ?' Batin Sasuke nista.

"Kelas berapa kok ?" Karin mulai ngamuk.

"Kak, kakak beneran lulus gak ? Orang saya masih belum tahu kok" Kata Sasuke sambil ngibrit takut ketularan virus gobloknya Karin.

"Tuh anak keren juga" Gumam Karin sambil senyam-senyum sendiri membuat teman-temannya pada ngibrit juga. Giliran Karin yang bengong sambil ngaca.

"Emang ada yang salah dengan mukaku ?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Dilihatnya teman-teman barunya sedang menyapu dengan perintah dari senpainya.

"Kamu...!" Bentak senpai berambut biru muda tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Senpai yang bernama Suigetsu itu menggeram pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak menghormati seniornya.

"Hormati senpaimu, baka" Sungut Suigetsu. Sasuke hanya duduk dikursi paling depan dengan tampang cool. Suigetsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Mulai dari kamu" Perintah Karin yang hari itu sukses menjadi senpai pembimbing kelas Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

'Kenapa harus gue yang jadi kelinci percobaan' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Berasal dari Konoha Junior High School" Kata Sasuke lalu ngeloyor pergi.

"Eit...! Siapa yang suruh duduk ?" Kata Karin sambil menarik kerah Sasuke bagian belakang.

"Emang senpai mau disuruh-suruh" Sasuke membalas dengan tampang tanpa dosa seperti biasanya.

"Waktu MOS dulu kami sering disuruh" Sahut Suigetsu membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Lha terus ? Salah senpai sendiri mau disuruh-suruh, aku gak mau kok disuruh-suruh" Sahut Sasuke yang sukses membuat kedua dahi senpainya ini berkedut marah. Siswa yang lain takjub dengan keberanian Sasuke. Sasuke malah memandang senpainya dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Err...! Senpai bisa lepasin kerahku gak ? Aku yakin kawan-kawanku disini gak mau tahu tentang hal pribadiku" Kata Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang ? Aku mau tanya sesuatu" Sahut seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata lavender.

"Ya, kau gadis kecil. Mau tanya apa ?" Tanya Sasuke. Karin yang tadinya mau menanyakan hal yang sama harus menahan amarahnya menghadapi tingkah Sasuke.

"Gimana cara belajarmu ?" Tanya gadis tersebut. Sasuke mengernyit heran dan tak lama kemudian memicingkan matanya kepada gadis tersebut.

"Hinata ? Namamu Hinata bukan ?" Sasuke malah balik nanya. Gadis tersebut tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

Karin tampak bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sedangkan Suigetsu, dia udah duduk di meja guru sambil membatin 'Bodo amat' berkali-kali.

"Mudah sekali. Hanya anak yang cukup perhatian yang memperhatikan hingga cara belajar. Apalagi wajahmu penuh dengan kompetisi" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata tampak tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Jelaskan saja cara belajarmu" Semprot Hinata disertai tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Kau ini merepotkan saja" Kata Sasuke sambil ngeloyor kearah bangkunya sendiri.

'Kenapa gue dapet junior kayak gini' Rutuk Karin yang menyesali pilihannya sebagai OSIS.

"Lo sekolah disini juga" Tanya seseorang yang duduk dibelakang Sasuke. Cowok dengan rambut coklat jabrik dan tato taring merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Kiba" Sasuke terkejut melihat kehadiran Kiba.

'Baru sadar dia' Kata Kiba merutuki kecuekan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kalian semuanya posisi istirahat" Perintah Karin pada junior bimbingannya. Mau tak mau mereka duduk dengan posisi istirahat.

Karin dan Suigetsu mengelilingi tiap-tiap bangku untuk mencari anak yang bisa dikerjai. Suigetsu mengedipkan matanya dan dibalang dengan anggukan oleh Karin. Karin berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menggebrak mejanya.

"Lo gila ya ?" Sungut Sasuke pada senpainya yang dengan seenaknya menggebrak mejanya.

"Pilih satu pertanyaan, entar jawab" Kata Karin cuek dengan protes dari Sasuke.

"Maksudnya ?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Aku bawa lembar pertanyaan dan Sui bawa lembar jawaban. Aku akan bagikan lembar pertanyaan dan Sui yang bagikan lembar jawaban. Entar bila semua sudah selesai, satu persatu maju untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Bila jawabanmu cocok, maka kamu akan dapat hadiah yang menyenangkan. Bila jawabanmu menyalahi lembar jawaban, kamu akan kami kerjai habis-habisan" Jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Boleh protes dengan referensi yang tepat ?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba berkompromi.

"Terserah" Kata Karin yang sepertinya ogah berkompromi dengan ayam abnormal ini. Sasuke mengambil lembar pertanyaan dengan senang hati.

Sasuke terbelalak membaca pertanyaan tersebut. 'Apa yang dimaksud dengan teori relativitas ?'

"Relativitas ?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap Karin dengan tatapan -are you sure ?-

"Lo gak tau ya ?" Karin tampak tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukannya gak tahu sih. Tapi, kalian kan masih kelas dua ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Terus ?" Karin memancing Sasuke.

"Bukannya ini dipelajari di kelas tiga. Itu pun hanya dasarnya saja sedangkan sisanya ada diperguruan tinggi" Karin terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Tau dari mana lo ?" Tanya Karin.

"Yah...! Cuma nebak aja" Kata Sasuke sambil memainkan kertas tersebut.

'Dasar anak aneh' Batin Karin.

"Oke, sekarang kalian sudah mempunyai lembar pertanyaan dan lembar jawaban" Karin memulai pidatonya.

"Sekarang yang dapat lembar pertanyaan harap maju" Sasuke dan sekelompok anak lainnya maju dan berdiri didepan kelas.

"Kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan kalian dan bagi yang memegang lembar jawaban haru perhatikan dengan baik. Jika tidak, kami akan kerjain kalian habis-habisan" Kata Karin sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke ?

* * *

Fyuuh...! Capek banget nih. Ya sudah lah.

**Reviewwww...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Minna...! Update hari ini dua chapter.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Mulai dari kau, bandel ?" Kata Karin sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya cuek saja dengan julukan milik Karin.

"Pertanyaan bidang Fisika. Apakah teori Relativitas ?" Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya.

"Jawab" Semprot Suigetsu sambil menyeringai setan pada Sasuke.

"Teori relativitas adalah teori yang menyatakan bahwa ruang dan waktu adalah tidak mutlak. Menurut teori relativitas, ruang dan waktu dapat dipengaruhi dengan kecepatan dan gravitasi. Gravitasi yang sangat kuat dapat dengan mudah membengkokkan waktu, contoh jika kita berada di **black hole(1)**, waktu pasti akan berhenti dan kita tidak akan bertambah tua. Tapi masalahnya, apapun yang masuk kedalam black hole pasti gak akan kembali" Jelas Sasuke sambil nyengir. Karin dan Suigetsu cengo gak percaya.

"Sedangkan untuk yang kedua, waktu dapat dibelokkan oleh kecepatan. Kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dapat memperpendek waktu. Tapi masalahnya, kapan kita bisa membuat roket dengan cepat" Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya. Karin dan Suigetsu cengo mendengar penjelasan super komplit milik Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan siswa lainnya.

"Siapa yang cocok maju" Kata Karin. Seseorang berambut pink yang diketahui Sasuke bernama Sakura.

"Kalian berdua mojok disana" Perintah Suigetsu. Mereka berdua pun langsung mojok di kanan belakang.

"Selanjutnya kamu ?" Kata Karin sambil menunjuk Kiba. Kiba hanya nyengir gak berdosa.

"Pertanyaan bidang biologi. Apa maksud dari DNA ?" Kiba membaca lembar pertanyaannya dengan keras.

Karin sampai terlonjak mendengar suara Kiba yang lebih mirip dengan teriakan.

"Cepetan jawab" Bentak Suigetsu pada Kiba.

"DNA adalah singkatan dari dokter nulis antik" Kata Kiba sambil nyengir. Karin shock mendengar Kiba menjawab hal tersebut dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Maksudnya ?" Suigetsu malah berkata seolah-olah hal tersebut adalah jawaban yang benar. Ketahuan kalo dia sebenarnya malas belajar.

"Dokter kan kalo nulis antik gitu sampe butuh penyandian yang tepat" Kiba malah dengan bodohnya menjawab pertanyaan gaje milik Suigetsu. Karin hanya menepuk jidat melihat dua makhluk tersebut.

"Siapa diantara para pemegang lembar pertanyaan yang bisa jawab ?" Akhirnya Karin buka kewarasannya dengan bertanya seperti itu. Sasuke terlihat mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, kau. bandel" Seru Karin sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kalo kita jawab dapat apa nih ?" Sasuke sukses membuat Karin cengo dengan ucapannya. Makhluk intelektual macam Sasuke dapat juga bertindak dengan sangat bodoh.

"Gak gue kasih apa-apa. Cuman gue bebasin dari segala penderitaan kawan loe" Jawab Suigetsu sambil nyengir nista.

'Gue bisa bebas sendiri' Batin Sasuke menyangkal ucapan Suigetsu.

"Ya udah dech biar gue jawab" Kata Sasuke.

"DNA merupakan kepanjangan dari deoxyribonucleatid acid atau bisa disebut asam deoksiribonukleat. Struktur DNA berbentuk untaian heliks ganda yang setiap sambungannya terbentuk dari gula pospat. DNA terdiri dari empat basa organik yang biasanya disingkat dengan kode A, T, G, dan C. Gue gak tahu apa maknanya" Jelas Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar. Para siswa cengo secara serentak.

'Gila nih anak' Batin semua siswa secara serentak sambil memandang Sasuke dengan aneh.

"Siapa yang memegang jawabannya ?" Hinata maju dan kemudian berdiri dipojokan yang telah ditentukan oleh Karin.

"Baiklah. Sekarang giliranmu" Kata Karin yang dengan suksesnya menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut duren yang lagi cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan Denial of Service ?" Cowok bernama Naruto tersebut membacakan pertanyaan tersebut dengan percaya diri.

"Jawabnya ?" Karin terlihat tidak sabaran. Naruto menutup kertas tersebut dan bersiap-siap untuk menjawab.

"Siapa yang pegang lembar jawabannya beritahu aku" Kata Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Karin langsung berang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kalo gak bisa bilang saja" Sungut Karin sambil memasang tampang -siapa lagi ?-. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lagi.

'Mau diborong semua sama ayam gila ini' Batin semuanya.

"Denial of Service adalah sebuah serangan hacking yang dilakukan dengan melakukan request yang tergolong berlebihan. Serangan Denial of Service sendiri kurang dapat dicegah karena request kurang bisa dibatasi. Bila request tersebut terlalu berlebihan, server bisa hang. Cara ini biasanya dilakukan untuk mengganggu server komputer saingan" Jelas Sasuke yang disertai dengan tatapan takjub oleh semua siswa. Karin hanya menggut-manggut, padahal dia tidak mengerti apapun.

"Baiklah, siapa yang pegang jawabannya ?" Karin mengumumkan dan majulah seseorang berkacamata hitam dan langsung duduk dekat dengan KibaHina. Naruto hanya cengo melihat tingkah temannya yang terkesan misterius itu.

"Apaan yang kau tunggu, cepetan" Kata Karin sambil nendang Naruto.

"Berikutnya" Kata Karin. Kali ini seorang anak berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Apakah yang dimaksud dengan protein ?" Kata Ino dengan percaya diri.

"Jawabnya ?"

"Telur" Jawab Ino dengan yakin. Dahi Karin tampak berkerut mendengar Ino mengatakan telur.

"Maksud loe ?" Karin tampak gak ngerti dengan ucapan Ino.

"Maskud saya, telur mengandung protein" Jawab Ino sambil nyengir.

'Kenapa junior gue pada gak waras semua' Batin Karin sambil nepuk jidat. Suigetsu sih tenang-tenang aja, orang dianya sendiri juga gak waras.

"Siapa yang bisa ?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah" Kata Karin yang sepertinya pasrah, daripada harus cari mangsa baru.

"Menurut senpai sendiri apa ?" Pertanyaan Sasuke jalas membuat wajah Karin dan Suigetsu pucat. Sorak sorai langsung bergemuruh di kelas Sasuke.

'Nih anak ngerjain gue' Sungut Karin dalam hati. Karin dan Suigetsu mencoba cari cara agar dapat menghindar dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang pegang jawabannya ?" Karin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Namun yang terjadi adalah sorak sorai yang semakin keras terdengar.

'Masa gue dipermalukan oleh junior gue yang cuman setengah waras itu. Ini gak boleh terjadi' Batin Karin.

"Protein adalah polimer yang tersusun dari rantai asam amino yang kidal. Cuman gitu saja gak tahu" Ejek Sasuke. Karin benar-benar marah dengan Sasuke sekarang.

Seorang anak pirang berkucir empat datang pada Karin.

"Apa ?" Bentak Karin yang mencoba menahan kesabaran harus mengurus murid-murid yang lumayan waras ini.

"Ano... Saya yang pegang jawabannya" Kata gadis tersebut takut. Pasalnya mata Karin hampir keluar ketika dia sedang berteriak tadi.

"Cepat berdiri disana" Bentak Karin. Gadis bernama Temari tersebut langsung ngibrit bersama dengan KibaHina dan juga NaruShino.

"Lo ngapain disini ?" Geram Karin melihat sisa satu murid yang dengan antengnya masih berdiri didepannya.

"Saya harus mojok juga ?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Suigetsu malah udah ngakak ngeliat Karin lagi ngamuk kayak gitu.

"Huwwwaaaa...! Aku benci kalian semua" Teriak Karin sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih stay cool sambil mati-matian nahan ketawa melihat Karin yang dengan sukses dia kerjain.

'Rasain lu' Batin Sasuke sambil ngakak gak ketulungan.

* * *

Fyuuh...! Akhirnya selesai juga.

Buat vocabulary.

Hole, atau biasa disebut lubang hitam. Author gak bisa ngejelasinnya. Pokoknya gini, kalo bintang kehabisan bahan bakar(?) massanya akan mengecil dan mengakibatkan perputarannya meningkat. Karena perputaran tersebutlah black hole mempunyai gravitasi diatas rata-rata sehingga materi atau energi gak akan balik lagi. Hiii...! Serem

Untuk yang mau protes sama kosakatanya bisa review ato PM, soalnya author masih banyak salahnya. Maklum masih duduk dikelas 10.

Reviewwwww...!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Minna...! Hari ini update lagi tiga chapter.

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Maaf, Karin-senpai. Bisa ganggu sebentar" Kata seseorang berambut jingga didepan pintu. Karin mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk.

Orang berambut jingga itu pun masuk dengan diiringi cewek berambut biru dan juga makhluk bertopeng lollipop.

"Kami bertiga adalah OSIS inti. Nama saya Pein, ini Konan, dan ini Tobi" Kata Pein memperkenalkan dirinya beserta pasukannya.

"Kami ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi maskot gugus disini" Tanya Pein sambil menatap Karin.

"Tuh...!" Jawab Karin sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang lagi duduk bersama Sakura.

Sasuke kaget melihat Karin menunjuk kearahnya.

"Hah...! Aku...?" Kata Sasuke persis seperti adegan di animasi upin dan ipin (tahu kan ?). Kawan-kawannya serentak menahan tawa agar tidak terdengar oleh para senpainya.

"Iya" Jawab Karin sambil menyeringai.

'Aduh...! Para senpai semuanya merepotkan' Batin Sasuke mulai memikirkan banyak cara untuk mengerjai senpai berambut merah tersebut.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sasuke setelah berpikir beberapa lama. Karin tersenyum puas melihat raut muka Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu, Karin-senpai. Kami permisi dulu" Kata Pein sembari meninggalkan kelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, yang menjawab salah harus dihukum" Kata Karin sambil menyeringai seram kearah juniornya. Mereka langsung menelan ludah dan membayangkan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

"Perhatian... Perhatian...! Semua siswa baru harap berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Sekali lagi, para siswa baru harap berkumpul di halaman sekolah" Pengumuman dengan pengeras suara dibunyikan.

'Slamet...! Slamet...!' Batin hampir semua murid disitu.

'Baru aja dapet kesempatan' Karin membatin sambil berdecak kesal.

Sasuke malah udah berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menghormati senpainya. Semua murid cengo melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

'Nih anak setengah waras kali ya' Batin semua teman-temannya melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

'Bisa stroke gue' Batin Karin kesel ngeliat Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidat ngeloyor pergi.

'Apa ini karma gue karena gue sering ngerjain para senior' Suigetsu malah membatin sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

'Ngapain semuanya pada bengong liatin gue' Batin Sasuke.

"Kalian semua ngapain ?" Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara memecahkan keheningan yang selama ini mencekam.

"Cepat...! Saya hitung sampai lima" Tampaknya cewek yang berbicara dipengeras suara tadi mulai ngamuk.

Kelas Sasuke langsung kocar-kacir mendengar hal itu. Mereka semua berlarian keluar kelas.

"Dasar gak tau sopan santun" Gerutu Karin yang sukses ditinggal sama murid-muridnya.

"Hari ini kalian akan bersih-bersih sekolahan" Kata Karin sambil menyerahkan beberapa peralatan kebersihan pada juniornya.

"Kenapa gak suruh tukang kebun aja ?" Kata Kiba. Ketahuan banget kalo anak ini paling males sama hal yang bernama kebersihan.

"Kebersihan kelas adalah tanggung jawab semua warga sekolah" Kata Karin malah sempat-sempatnya berpidato.

"Lalu, kenapa para guru tidak pernah kelihatan menyapu halaman ?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke jelas membuat semuanya cengo.

"Maksudmu ?" Suigetsu tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Maksudku, harusnya para guru juga bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan sekolah" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa. Karin hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi makhluk setengah waras kayak Sasuke.

"Udah dech. Gak usah banyak omong" Kata Karin sambil melemparkan sapu lidi kearah Sasuke. Serentak para siswa langsung mengambil alat-alat kebersihan tersebut. Ada yang mengambil sabit, koran, kaleng, sapu ijuk dll.

"Udah pulang ya, Sasuke ?" Tanya Mikoto yang sepertinya baru saja selesai masak. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kearah ibunya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan kekamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

'Karin-senpai ternyata cakep juga ya' Batin Sasuke sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berganti dengan kaos belang biru putih serta celana training coklat. Dia keluar sambil mengambil flashdisknya.

"Kaa-chan, aaku mau ke cafe dulu" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari menuju sepeda tercintanya.

"Ada yang kosong, Izumo-san ?" Kata Sasuke pada seseorang berambut coklat dengan poni yang agak panjang.

"Nomor 5" Kata Izumo sambil terus memperhatikan layar komputernya yang menampilkan jendela photoshop. Sasuke berjalan dan mulai memasuki klep nomor lima.

"Aduh...! Orang-orang disini ceroboh banget sih" Sasuke menggerutu pelan melihat banyak sekali password yang disimpan dalam Firefox.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku juga sudah tak tertarik sama facebook, hacknya mudah banget" Gumam Sasuke mengacuhkan rentetan password yang dengan mudahnya dia dapatkan.

'Enaknya ngapain ya ?' Batin Sasuke sambil memutar-mutarkan mouse. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka notepad dan mengetikkan beberapa script untuk menjahili seseorang.

'Baiklah, selesai' Pikir Sasuke sambil menjadikan program tersebut shortcut.

"Sudah selesai" Kata Sasuke pada Izumo sambil menyerahkan uang dua ribuan. Izumo tersenyum sambil menerima uang tersebut.

"Hari ini akan kulanjutkan permainan yang kemarin" Kata Karin sambil tersenyum nista. Para murid secara serentak menelan ludahnya masing-masing.

'Hebat...! Kok bisa kompaak gitu' Batin Sasuke takjub melihat teman-temannya.

"Kau...! Mana pasanganmu ?" Kata Karin sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Tuh...!" Naruto cuek sambil menunjuk kearah Shino. Karin berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kalian berdua harus menembak seseorang dikelas ini dengan sangat romantis" Kata Karin. Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi. Shino tetep anteng aja.

"Pilihkan donk...!" Naruto memelas pada Karin.

"Pilih sendiri donk" Jawab Karin seenak jidat. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan menuju seluruh kelas.

"Ha...! Kalian, Ino dan Temari. Bisa bantuk kami kan" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Ino dan Temari. Naruto melemparkan Temari kedepan Shino.

"Aku mulai ya" Kata Naruto pada Karin. Naruto mulai memegang tangan Ino dan menatap Ino dalam-dalam. Ino yang sudah malu, makin memerah wajahnya.

'Gue harus ngomong apa nih ?' Batin Naruto panik, tapi dalam fisiknya, Naruto masih tetep tenang.

'Apa aja bolehlah' Naruto mulai menyusun kata-kata dengan cukup cepat.

"Ino, aku gak mau berbasa-basi disini. Aku pun dengan terpaksa berdiri disini karena orang itu" Kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah Karin.

"Aku cuman mau bilang, I LOVE YOU. Karena aku orang yang sportif" Kata-kata Naruto barusan sukses membuat teman-temannya ngakak gak karuan. Karin harus menahan amarah mendengar penembakan tidak layak tersebut.

"Giliranmu" Kata Karin pada Shino. Shino memandang Temari dan langsung menyerahkan sebuah bunga yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

Temari hanya memandang Shino dengan tatapan -Maksud Loe-

"Aku tahu kamu gadis yang pintar sehingga gak perlu basa-basi lagi. I LOVE YOU" Kata Shino dengan suara misterius seperti biasanya. Temari blushing gak karuan.

"Cieee...!" Sorak semua murid kompakan bikin Karin dan Suigetsu tutup kuping.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian bikin ribut saja. Giliranmu" Kata Karin sambil menunjuk Kiba.

"Hey...! Kau, ayo maju" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Hinata. Hinata mengirim deathglare pada Kiba. Tapi akhirnya gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut mau juga.

"Cepetan, udah siang nih" Gerutu Karin. Kiba memegang pundak Hinata dan menatap Hinata dalam. Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya sampai-sampai Hinata dapat merasakan nafas Kiba.

"I LOVE YOU. Maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" Kata Kiba dengan suara yang dibuat se-gentle mungkin. Hinata gugup setengah mati.

'Dia serius' Batin Sasuke sambil memperhatikan KibaHina.

"Sudah" Kata Karin sambil memisahkan mereka berdua. Kiba hanya nyengir gak berdosa.

"Giliranmu, bandel" Kata Karin sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Tapi saya kan bisa jawab senpai" Protes Sasuke. Karin tersenyum sinis kearah Sasuke.

"Aku ada rencana tersendiri"

**TBC**

* * *

Fyuuuh...! Gomenasai, saya lupa nulis TBC dichapter sebelumnya.

Saya juga gak bisa nulis kata-kata romantis, karna saya masuk golongan intelektual.

Anyway

**Reviewwww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Update lagi nih hari ini.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Rayu aku" Ucapan Karin jelas membuat Sasuke dan semua kawan-kawannya cengo gak percaya dengan ucapan Karin.

"Maaf, senpai tadi malam terbentur ya ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Karin memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum. Dia pikir Sasuke merayunya dengan gombalan maut.

"Iya, emang kenapa ?" Kata Karin dengan suara yang bisa dikatakan manis. Sasuke menahan ketawa melihat Karin bertingkah konyol macam itu.

'Dikiranya serius kali' Batin Sasuke.

"Pantas saja jadi konslet" Jawab Sasuke sambil nahan ketawanya agar tidak meledak. Semua siswa langsung ketawa mendengarnya. Tinggal Karin yang tampak sudah meremas-remas tangannya, tanda jika dia mulai ngamuk.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Amuk Karin pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai karena dia sudah membuang beban ketawanya bersama teman-temannya.

"Grrrhh...! Kau, maju cepat" Kata Karin menahan hasrat untuk tidak melaporkan Sasuke kepada kepala sekolah.

"Dengan pasanganmu" Tambah Karin. Sasuke dan Sakura pun maju, Sakura tampak menggerutu pelan sambil menyikut-nyikut Sasuke.

"Apaan sih" Protes Sasuke sambil menggosok lengan atasnya yang sukses disikut oleh Sakura.

"Jangan ribut" Bentak Karin pada mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung terdiam.

'Pasti malu tuh' Batin semua junior plus Suigetsu yang lagi cekikikan di meja guru.

"Sui...!" Panggil Karin yang sukses membuat Suigetsu menghentikan ketawanya dan berjalan menuju Karin.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil terkikik kecil.

'Nih, senpai beneran waras ya ?' Batin Sasuke dan Sakura kompak.

"Kau...!" Karin menunjuk Sakura.

"Rayu Suigetsu" Ucapan Karin jelas membuat Sakura tersentak. Suigetsu sih emang cukup rupawan. Tapi dengan giginya yang runcing-runcing itu, Suigetsu tampak menyeramkan.

"Lo bercanda kan ?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan nada serius. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia tidak bercanda.

"Dan Kau tetap pada tugas pertamamu" Kata Karin sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke memutar otak untuk dapat mengalahkan senpai rambut merah ini.

"Senpai tau mottoku gak ?" Tanya Sasuke yang kesannya seperti curhat saja.

"Aku gak peduli dengan mottomu. Yang penting selesaikan tugasmu" Semprot Karin dengan ketus.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang merepotkan" Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat semua orang yang merasa manusia bersiap-siap untuk protes.

"Apa maksudmu, heh ?" Sungut Karin menatap Sasuke dengan sengit.

'Kali ini kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, bandel' Sungut Karin dalam hati.

"Terutama manusia yang sekarang berada didepanku" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. Karin yang merasa tersinggung langsung mengangkat tangannya bermaksud untuk menampar Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tangan tersebut dan menatap mata Karin dengan lembut.

"Tapi, seberapa merepotkannya dirimu, aku tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu, aishiteru" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Karin langsung melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

'Gak kusangka dia romantis juga' Batin Karin dalam lamunannya.

"Aku selesai, senpai. Jangan terlalu terbawa ya" Kata Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin dan menepuk bahu belakang Karin yang masih terbuai lamunannya.

"A...a" Karin tergagap. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Karin langsung berbalik. Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apa ?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

Para siswa yang semula diam mendengarkan motto Sasuke yang cukup menyebalkan tersebut mulai bersorak ria.

"Cieeee" Sorak Naruto terdengar paling keras. Karin hanya menundukkan kepalanya yang sudah sangat merah.

'Rasain lu' Batin Sasuke sambil menahan tawa. Sasuke juga tidak lepas dari sorakan siswa-siswa.

"Tadi itu hebat bener, Teme" Kata Naruto yang duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke.

"Aku cuma menyelesaikan tugasku" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tembak aja. Aku tahu kalau kamu suka Karin-senpai" Goda Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Whatever" Kata Sasuke males melayani omongan Naruto yang layak di samakan dengan speaker.

"Woy...! Pink, jangan bengong aja lo" Sasuke meneriaki Sakura yang sukses bengong bersama Suigetsu yang nahan ketawa melihat Karin dikerjain dengan murid setengah waras itu.

"Senpai, ayolah. Masak aku yang harus merayu. Gak gentle banget dech" Cibir Sakura pada Suigetsu.

"Tugas" Suigetsu menyuntrung kepala Sakura yang dengan seenak jidat mengatainya gak gentle.

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar Suigetsu mengatakan tugas dengan seenaknya.

"Baiklah, Kak Suigetsu aku mencintaimu. Tugasku selesai" Kata Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Eits...! Tunggu dulu" Karin menarik kerah Sakura bagian belakangnya.

"Apaan" Semprot Sakura pada senpai berambut merahnya tersebut. Karin sampai memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang. Takut, kali aja ludahnya membanjiri muka cantiknya.

"Gak jadi dech" Kata Karin begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang lebih menyeramkan dari setan rambut pink

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ menuju bangkunya yang berada disebelah Ino.

"Kau menyukai cowok bandel itu, Karin ?" Tanya Suigetsu ketika berjalan bersama Karin menuju kantor OSIS.

"Gak tuh" Kata Karin sambil cuek, tetep jalan.

"Hati-hati saja, kalo diliat dari kualitas rayuannya tadi, dia bisa direbutin banyak cewek lo" Ucapan Suigetsu sukses membuat Karin terdiam.

'Apakah aku beneran suka sama si bandel itu ?' Pikir Karin mulai bimbang.

Saat Karin mulai bimbang dengan perasaanya. Sasuke juga terlihat bimbang.

'Si pinky itu kelihatannya manis. Kupikir dikelasku gak ada yang manis' Batin Sasuke sambil cengar-cengir sendiri didalam kamarnya.

"Hhhh...! Bodo amat. Ke cafe dulu lah" Sasuke mengambil uang dan mulai mengendarai sepedanya menuju cafe kesayangannya.

"Enaknya sekarang ngapain ya ?" Sasuke bergumam sendiri sambil memutarkan mouse tersebut.

"Cari-cari bug ah" Kata Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik komputer tersebut.

'Dapet mangsa nih' Batin Sasuke begitu melihat website dengan tampilan cukup bersahabat. Tampilan dinamis dengan header yang selalu tampil diatas meski telah discroll kebawah.

Menu yang ada pun tergolong sangat user friedly. Menu yang melayang-layang seolah tak ada gravitasi tersebut akan berhenti setelah kita menunjuknya.

Content dengan font yang cukup gaul serta dengan model seperti koran dengan background berwarna abu-abu serta gambar yang di set abu-abu menambah kesan website yang elegan.

'Nih orang pasti mengupdate websitenya secara rutin' Batin Sasuke begitu melihat beberapa content yang melayang menunjukkan aktivitas admin.

Sasuke mengeklik menu user login dan mendaftar sebagai user. Sasuke menscan **webserver(1)** website tersebut.

'Ok, aku bisa lakuin XSS' Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

'OS Unix hanya mengijinkan 256 character sehingga harus kulakukan load **external script(2)**' Batin Sasuke lalu membuat beberapa script untuk mengupload beberapa file yang telah dia rancang dan memback-up website tersebut.

"Selesai" Kata Sasuke senang setelah membuat file dengan nama yang jahat. Sasuke mengupload file tersebut dengan format foto.

'Ranjau siap' Batin Sasue sambil terkikik geli. Sasuke pun mematikan komputernya dan pulang ke rumah.

**TBC**

* * *

Fyuuuh...! Muncul lagi dech kata-kata sulitnya. Okelah.

1. **Webserver**, server yang digunakan untuk menyimpan file website dengan format html.

2. **Meload external script** berarti menyimpan script dalam file lain dan memanggilnya dengan code.

Sekian

**Revieewwww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Minna...! Update buat hari ini nih.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama siswa Konoha Senior High School bisa masuk tanpa gangguan dari senpai-senpainya, alias pelajaran seperti biasa.

"Akhirnya MOS nya selesai, sumpek gue dikerjain sama senpai-senpai itu" Seorang cewek berambut biru tengah curcol sama temennya.

'Gue malah ngerjain senpainya' Batin Sasuke sambil terkikik geli. Sasuke terus berjalan dan tetap stay cool.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dan tampaklah, kelas 1-C yang sudah sangat rapi sekali.

"Yah...! Masih sepi" Gerutu Sasuke sambil memilih tempat duduk yang paling belakang. Dia langsung mengutak-atik ponselnya yang terkesan jadul tersebut untuk menunggu teman-temannya.

"Good morning, student" Sapa seseorang berjenggot yang baru saja masuk.

"Nama saya adalah Sarutobi Asuma, saya disini sebagai guru bahasa inggris kalian. Silahkan diabsen" Kata Asuma memperkenalkan diri sambil menyerahkan buku absen pada Hinata yang duduk tepat didepan meja guru.

Hinata mengabsen satu persatu murid yang ada disitu disertai dengan pertanyaan oleh Asuma.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Panggil Hinata mengabsen Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau siswa dengan NUN tertinggi ya ?" Tanya Asuma pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Keberatan bila kau beritahukan rahasianya ?" Asuma bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau gitu beritahukan pada semua kawanmu" Kata Asuma mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk bicara.

Sasuke berdiri dan melihat beberapa wajah kawan-kawannya. Ada yang pasang wajah serius, ada yang pasang wajah cuek, ada yang cengar cengir gak jelas dll. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan kawan-kawannya.

"Rahasianya terletak pada bakat" Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat semua siswa yang bertampang serius plus Asuma-sensei cengo.

'Apa-apaan nih anak ?' Batin mereka semua. Sasuke kembali duduk sambil tetap stay cool.

"Lanjutkan aja" Perintah Asuma pada Hinata untuk melanjutkan pengabsenan.

"Baiklah. Karena kali ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, kita isi acara ini dengan perkenalan saja. Yang mau tanya silahkan" Kata Asuma membuka pelajaran.

Hinata terlihat mengacungkan tangan. Asuma mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk bertanya.

"Sensei bukaa bimbel kan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan antusias.

"Ya, lalu ?" Asuma bertanya balik pada Hinata.

"Aku mau ikut dong" Hinata malah melas-melas gak jelas pada sensei berjenggot itu.

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang mau ikut bimbel ?" Kata Asuma mempromosikan dirinya. Tidak ada seorang murid pun yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau tidak ikut, Sasuke ?" Tanya Asuma sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

'Kenapa harus gue yang ditunjuk' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang bisa dibilang tidak menyinggung perasaan.

"Orang tua saya tidak mampu" Kata Sasuke setelah menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak permintaan sensei-nya. Asuma hanya manggut-manggu mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Ada yang ditanyakan lagi ?" Tanya Asuma membuka pertanyaan baru.

"Apa sensei bagi-bagi nilai tambahan ?" Kata Ino.

"Saya akan membagi nilai tambah bagi siswa saya yang mengikuti bimbel di rumah saya" Ucapan Asuma jelas membuat seisi kelas gempar.

"Wah...! Kalo gue ikut bimbel, gimana dong dengan ternak lebah gue" Shino udah mengeluh duluan.

"Gue gak ada waktu buat ngurusin begituan" Naruto sudah teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Merepotkan" Desis Shikamaru yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Kok lu bisa denger sih ?" Tanya Chouji heran melihat Shikamaru yang sedang tidur bisa mendengar ucapan Asuma.

"Jelaslah, orang kalian semua pada teriak-teriak" Gerutu Shikamaru.

**BRAKKK...!**

Gebrakan Asuma sukses membuat para siswa terdiam.

"Pertanyaan lainnya ?" Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat tangan. Asuma mempersilahkan Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Sensei, bukankah kurang baik jika anda hanya mengutamakan uang saja ? " Kata Sasuke. Asuma tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Asuma sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Perbuatan sensei ini bisa dibilang sama dengan menjual nilai. Coba sekarang fikirkan, seseorang yang ikut bimbel dapat nilai bonus, sehingga nilainya terdongkrak. Bagaimana dengan orang lain yang tidak ikut bimbel dan harus belajar ekstra keras seperti saya lalu nilai saya sama dengan nilai orang yang ikut bimbel tersebut" Jelas Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri gak ikut ?" Kata Asuma sambil mencibir.

"Itulah masalahnya sensei. Sensei hanya peduli dengan bimbel. Sensei tidak pernah peduli dengan anak yang mengikuti bimbel tersebut, siapa tahu dia hanya iseng ikutan bimbel" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Asuma berdiri dan menghampiri tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau sudah merasa paling benar disini ?" Kata Asuma menatap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Manusia hidup adalah untuk belajar. Kebenaran hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan oleh kehidupan" Sasuke malah berkhotbah didepan senseinya sendiri. Benar-benar...!

"Tidak usah menceramahiku. Kau belum merasakan sakitnya hidup" Asuma sensei mencibir Sasuke.

"Justru karena kebiasaan sensei lah, sensei merasa hidup ini sungguh berat" Kata Sasuke.

'Gila nih anak' Batin semua siswa melihat Sasuke yang dengan suksesnya menceramahi senseinya sendiri. Asuma menggeram pelan.

**Kriiiinnnng...!**

Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan pelajaran telah berakhir.

'Asyiik...! Gue diselametin bel' Sorak Sasuke dalam hati sambil cekikikan ngeliat muka Asuma yang menahan marah sekaligus malu.

Akhirnya, ketegangan itu mencair akibat bel pergantian pelajaran.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Sapa seorang wanita berambut ungu yang baru saja masuk. Asuma menghampirinya dan membisikinya sambil melirik Sasuke. Guru tersebut tampak manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Anko Mitarashi. Saya adalah guru geografi disini" Kata guru yang bertampang manis tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Saya ingin agar kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian didepan" Kata Anko sambil memegang daftar absen.

Anko memanggil siwanya satu persatu.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Panggil Anko. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu pun maju kedepan.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku tinggal di kompleks Hyuuga. Hobiku belajar" Kata Hinata dengan lancar.

Anko manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Anko mengabsen pasien selanjutnya. Sasuke maju dengan pose cool seperti biasanya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak tertarik untuk menyebutkan tempat tinggalku. Hobiku adalah pergi ke cafe internet" Kata Sasuke. Semua siswa mengernyit heran.

'Ngapain ayam laknat ini ke cafe, jangan-jangan -beeph-' Batin semuanya mesum.

"Ada yang ditanyakan ?" Kata Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Hinata.

"Apa liat-liat ?" Kata Hinata dengan sengit pada Sasuke.

"Biasanya kau bertanya padaku. Kau kan fans ku ?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ih...! Amit-amit" Jawab Hinata. Sasuke hanya terkikik kecil sambil duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, selamat istirahat" Kata Anko sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau gak lapar, Teme ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang dengan sukses nangkring ditempat duduknya sambil memainkan ponsel jadulnya. Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kantin dulu ya" Kata Naruto sambil melenggang pergi. Sasuke cuek aja ngeliat sahabat anehnya tersebut.

"Ngapain ?" Tanya Hinata yang dengan suksesnya membuat Sasuke terlonjak. Hinata terkikik kecil melihat respon Sasuke yang bisa dibilang, cukup berlebihan. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kaget-kagetin orang aja" Sungut Sasuke.

"Cieeee...! Yang lagi memadu cinta" Sahut Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja dari kantin. Sakura pun ikut nimbrug dan ngobrol banyak dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasukenya dicuekin.

Sasuke berkali-kali melirik pada Sakura yang tampak riang dengan pembicaraannya.

'Memang manis' Batin Sasuke sambil senyum sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

Fyuhhh...! Akhirnya selesai juga.

Maaf, perjanjianku dua hari dua chapter, tapi ini malah tiga chapter. Hhe

Gak papa yang penting tetep...

**Reviewwww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

Update buat hari ini.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Good morning, student" Sapa Asuma ketika baru saja memasuki kelas Sasuke. Hari ini seudah genap dua minggu Sasuke masuk kelas. Siswa-siswa telah menunjukkan tabiat aslinya. Mulai dari yang suka ngomong gaje, yang suka tidur, sampe yang suka protes.

"Ssst...Ssssstttt" Asuma menenangkan siswa-siswa yang sepertinya sedang ribut.

Sasuke hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tampak malas sambil memperhaatikan cewek berambut pink yang sedang menulis.

'Dia rajin juga ya' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke memang masih menyukai Sakura dan terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Oiy, Teme" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Apaan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Gue nyontek ya" Naruto memohon pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto, tapi dirinya mengangguk. Naruto bersorak riang dan langsung menyalin pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Sudah habis ya ?" Tanya Asuma sambil membereskan peralatannya. Semua murid langsung bersorak.

"Iuran" Kata Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang enak-enaknya melamun.

"Woy...! Ayam" Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Woy...!" Sekarang Sakura sukses berteriak didepan kupin Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sasuke langsung terlonjak sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya.

"Gak usah tereak napa ?" Sasuke tampak sewot dengan perbuatan Sakura yang dengan seenaknya membuat kupingnya budek.

"Ada iuran buat fotocopy bahasa inggris, seribu limaratus" Sakura tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang protes padanya. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus kesal dan menyerahkan uang seribuan beserta uang limaratusan.

Sakura pun berlanjut memalak pasien berikutnya disertai dengan sumpah serapah dan juga kutukan. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Sakura yang tergolong sadis itu.

Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan melihat kelakuan Sakura.

'Dia memang cantik. Tapi sayang, dia mempunyai kepribadian yang buruk. Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi itu gak berarti dia bisa melakukan apa saja' Batin Sasuke menganalisis kepribadian Sakura yang ternyata sangat buruk. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas menyesali perasaannya pada Sakura.

'Whatever, pinky' Batin Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya dengan perasaan lega. Sasuke terus merasa tertekan jika dia menyukai seseorang karena sulitnya mengungkapkan pikiran.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Kata seseorang dengan wajah manis dengan rambut hitam pendek. Semua siswa langsung melek matanya melihat pemandangan yang sangat manis tersebut.

"Nama saya Shizune, dan saya adalah mahasiswa yang bertugas menggantikan Tsunade-sama" Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Shizune tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Para siswa langsung bersorak menyoraki kawan-kawannya.

'Guru yang manis' Pikir Sasuke sambil memandangi gurunya dengan tampang malas.

"Karena ini pertemuan pertama saya, maka saya ingin tahu kalian lebih dekat" Kata Shizune sambil membawa daftar absen. Shizune mengabsen satu-satu dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada anak yang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Shizune memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan malas.

"Kau tinggal dimana ?" Shizune menghampiri Sasuke dan membuka pertanyaan.

"Kompleks Uchiha" Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah cuek bebek.

"Cita-citamu ?" Shizune melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Programmer" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Shizune hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran kali ini. Sebelum itu, adakah yang mau ditanyakan ?" Shizune berkata sambil meletakkan buku absensi diatas meja guru. Serentak para siswa berebut untuk mengacungkan tangan. Ada yang menanyakan nomer ponsel lah, facebook, twitter, email dll. Pokoknya berkaitan dengan kontak lah.

Sasuke hanya memasang muka malasnya.

"Ada yang ditanyakan ?" Kata Shizune setelah menjawab beberapa hal tidak berguna yang dilontarkan oleh murid-muridnya.

"Yah...! Tuan programmer ?" Shizune menunjuk pada Sasuke yang tengah menyangga kepalanya seperti biasa. Sasuke yang ditunjuk langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa, sensei ?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan ?" Shizune mengulangi perkataannya sambil menghampiri bangku Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit heran dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apakah sensei melihat saya mengangkat tangan ?" Sasuke malah menanya balik sensei-nya. Shizune menggeleng.

"Itu artinya saya tidak bertanya" Kata Sasuke sambil terkikik geli. Semua siswa langsung bersorak menyoraki gurunya yang memberi perhatian lebih pada Sasuke.

"Cieeee...!" Sorak semua siswa sambil pasang muka menggoda. Shizune langsung blushing dan berjalan menuju meja guru.

"Baiklah, disini saya akan mengajar matematika. Dan saya akan memulai pelajaran dari eksponensial" Kata Shizune sambil menuliskan sesuatu dipapan. Semua siswa langsung memperhatikan tulisan Shizune yang terkesan sangat rapi.

"Merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menyangga wajahnya dengan tampang malas.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan. Kalau ada yang gak ngerti bisa tanyain pada Hinata" Kata Shizune sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Hinata hanya nyengir kearah Shizune.

"Selamat siang" Seseorang dengan dengan rambut berwarna kuning terang dan berombak.

Semua siswa langsung bersorak-sorai melihat banyak sekali guru baru yang datang hari ini.

"Merepotkan" Shikamaru yang terbangun gara-gara sorakan siswa yang sangat keras. Sasuke sampai menutupi telinganya agar suara merepotkan itu tidak masuk kedalam telinganya.

"Nama saya Hotaru. Saya akan menggantikan Utakata-sensei mengajar kimia" Kata Hotaru sambil membuka buku pelajaran tanpa mengabsennya.

"Sensei gak kenalan sama kita ?" Celetuk Sasuke masih tetap menyangga kepalanya, kali ini dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cieee" Seru semua baik siswa maupun siswi kepada Sasuke.

"Selirmu banyak ya, Teme" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir menggoda. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan Naruto.

"Ternyata kamu pengen kenalan ya ?" Hotaru menghampiri Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dengan malas.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tahu namamu. Semoga kau gak keberatan" Kata Hotaru sambil merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kurang biasa bila kita tidak kenal satu samalain. Entar yang ada sensei malah ngambek lagi" Jelas Sasuke sambil memundurkan kepalanya yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Hotaru.

"Iya. Dan aku ingin kenal denganmu dulu" Hotaru tetep ngotot sambil nyengir menggoda pada Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"Baiklah, tuan Uchiha. Sekarang, kau mau jadi apa ?" Kata Hotaru.

"Terserah takdir. Tapi aku bercita-cita menjadi programmer" Kata Sasuke sambil tetep cuek.

"Kudengar kau cukup bandel ya" Nada suara Hotaru menjadi mengerikan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Maksud sensei ?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran meskipun dirinya telah ketakuan setengah mati.

"Kau akan berubah setelah kuajari" Hotaru berjalan kedepan kelas dan mulai menerangkan bab-bab kimia.

'Guru ini menyeramkan sekali' Batin Sasuke sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Yo, Teme" Sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengayuh sepeda.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang nyengir diatas motornya. Motor Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan untuk mengimbangi kecepatan sepeda Sasuke.

"Gak da apa-apa" Kata Naruto sambil mengegas motornya untuk melaju lebih kencang.

"Cih...! Gitu aja sombong. Aku berani taruhan kalau dia itu merengek seperti anak kecil saat meminta motor tersebut" Gumam Sasuke.

"Aaaaarrrgggghh...!"

**TBC**

* * *

Ceritanya mbulet ya ? Kok tiba-tiba udah dua minggu...? Gak papa lah yang penting...

**Reviewwww...!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, Minna...! Maaf ya kalo di chapter sebelumnya agak mbulet.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Aaaarrrggghhh" Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara dan melihat sensei berambut pirang bergelombangnya tengah dijambret.

Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya dan berancang-ancang untuk menghentikan penjambret tersebut.

"OK, Here we go" Gumam Sasuke sambil melemparkan tasnya kearah orang yang dibelakang sehingga orang tersebut menjatuhkan sabit yang dibawanya.

Sasuke pun mengangkat sepedanya dan melemparkannya kearah perampok tersebut sehingga keduanya terjatuh dari motornya. Sasuke langsung nyengir puas melihat kedua penjambret tersebut terjatuh dengan nistanya.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri kedua penjambret tersebut dan mengambil sepeda miliknya.

"Untung aja gak papa" Gumam Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat apakah ada lecet-lecet disepedanya tanpa menghiraukan penjambret yang terjatuh karena lemparan sepedanya.

Sasuke melihat tas yang dibawa oleh penjambret tersebut jatuh dibawah kakinya. Sasuke pun memungut tas tersebut sambil menaiki sepedanya.

"Tolong...! Tolong...! Tolong...!" Hotaru masih berteriak minta tolong.

'Sensei ini, bukannya dikejar, tapi malah teriak gaje' Batin Sasuke merutuki kebodohan senseinya sendiri. Sasuke menghampiri senseinya yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan suara saking kerasnya dia berteriak.

"Nih...!" Sasuke menyerahkan tas kepada senseinya. Hotaru tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang terkesan mendadak tersebut.

"Bagaiman bisa ?" Hotaru masih bingung dengan kejadiannya.

'Salahnya sendiri, teriak-teriak gaje. Gak ngerti deh' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ambil aja dech sensei. Gue males ngejelasinnya" Kata Sasuke dengan muka males.

"Terimakasih ya" Kata Hotaru sambil tersenyum manis.

'Gila...! Disekolah ini banyak banget cewek manisnya' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke tidak membalas senyuman Hotaru dan langsung mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Hotaru.

"Kaa-chan, aku pulang" Sasuke berteriak gaje ketika memasuki rumahnya. Mikoto tersenyum melihat putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Yo, Sasuke. Sudah pulang" Sapa seseorang dengan rambut raven yang dikucir satu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju sosok tersebut. Sasuke membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sosok tersebut.

"Nii-chan..." Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat kakaknya yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya. Itachi hanay tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya pada Sasuke.

"Kakak kapan pulangnya ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan antusias sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Baru saja" Kata Itachi tenang. Ya, Itachi memang sengaja merantau ke negeri yang jauh untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya yang terkesan pas-pasan tersebut.

"Apa kau bawa calon istri ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa beban kepada Itachi. Itachi langsung menggeplak Sasuke.

"Kau ini...!" Sungut Itachi dengan muka cemberut. Sasuke hanya nyengir lebar melihat muka kakaknya tersebut.

"Kau tadi hebat sekali, Sasuke" Kata Itachi sambil duduk dikursi yang berada di beranda depan.

"Maksudmu ?" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti sambil duduk disamping Itachi.

"Yah...! Waaktu kau melemparkan sepedamu untuk menolong seorang mahasiswa cantik itu lho" Kata Itachi. Sasuke hanya menggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Dia pacarmu ?" Itachi malah sempet-sempetnya menggoda Sasuke.

"Bukan. Dia senseiku" Kata Sasuke tetep tenang meski dalam batinnya dia sudah bener-bener malu sekaligus senang.

"Hooooo..." Goda Itachi dengan wajah tak percayanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat wajah Itachi yang menurutnya sangat tak pantas itu.

"Whatever lah, aku mau ke cafe dulu" Kata Sasuke sambil mengayuh sepedanya menuju cafe milik Izumo.

"Hihihi" Sasuke terikikik geli melihat website bagus milik seseorang yang kemarin menjadi website yang sangat berantakan dengan sebuah tulisan yang sangat besar bertuliskan 'Maaf, sedang tidak tersedia'

Sasuke pun mengecek websitenya sendiri.

"Yes...! Berhasil" Gumam Sasuke begitu melihat websitenya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan website yang kemarin.

"Enaknya ngapain nih ?" Gumam Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi cafe tersebut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman puas telah menjahili pemilik website tersebut.

'Gue jadiin koleksi ah. Siapa tahu laku kejual' Kata Sasuke sembari memback-up websitenya dan memasukkannya melalui flashdisk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Sasuke. Dia kemudian mengetikkan url masuk facebook dan login menuju akun facebooknya.

Sasuke mencoba mencari seseorang yang memiliki permainan dan sudah mencapai level tinggi.

'Mmmm...! Ok, sasaran sudah dapat' Sasuke pun mengutak-atik beberapa bagian browser dan mulai mencoba beberapa cara yang telah dia pelajari untuk merebut akun facebook seseorang.

'Ternyata gampang banget. Facebook mudah dikibulin' Batin Sasuke sambil ngakak ria. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan akun orang incarannya tersebut.

'Dobe pasti mau nih. Soalnya dia kan yang paling semangat main aplikasi facebook' Batin Sasuke yang sekarang dengan suksesnya menjadikan Naruto sebagai target utamanya.

Sasuke pun menstop billingnya dan membayar biaya pada Izumo.

"Yo, Sasuke" Sapa Kiba sambil nyengir pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan ponsel jadul miliknya.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang malas.

"Kau kemarin yang nolongin Hotaru-sensei ya ?" Kiba membuka percakapan. Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kiba yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa emang ?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya sambil sedikit menaikkan alis.

"Lo suka sama Hotaru-sensei ya ?" Tebak Kiba dengan sangat antusias sampai-sampai Sasuke harus menutupi kupingnya.

"Gak tuh" Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil kembali pelototin ponselnya.

"Alah...! Ngaku aja dech Sasuke" Kata Kiba dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

'Anak ini merepotkan' Sasuke mengutuk Kiba dalam hatinya.

"Whatever lah" Sasuke malas berurusan dengan makhluk sebangsa speaker macam Kiba ataupun Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Hinata masuk dengan tampang tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Sasuke...! Ajarin gue kimia donk. Hari ini kan ulangan" Hinata berkata dengan nada yang panik didepan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, malah asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Sasuke..." Hinata mulai gak sabaran tapi Sasuke malah ketawa sendiri sambil menunjuk ponselnya.

"Woy...!" Hinata sukses teriak dikuping Sasuke yang membuat pemudaa berambut ayam tersebut budeg untuk sesaat.

"Ada apaan sih ?" Sasuke tampak sewot dengan perbuatan Hinata.

'Gue bakar juga lu' Hinata membatin nista sambil bayangin ayam bakar.

"Selamat pagi semua" Sapa Hotaru dengan senyuman manis merekah dibibirnya.

Hinata berlari menuju bangkunya yang berada didepaan meja guru.

"Hari ini ulangan" Kata Hotaru sambil menyuruh semua siswa untuk mengumpulkan buku catatannya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Bentar, sensei. Ada pengumuman dari sekolah" Kata Shino yang baru masuk kedalam kelas. Semua siswa tampak memperhatikan Shino.

**TBC**

Pendek banget ya ? Ya udah deh gak usah bayak typos lebih baik banyak

**Reviewwww...!**


	8. Chapter 8

Update buat hari ini.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sensei, ada pengumuman dari sekolah" Shino tampak tergopoh-gopoh sambil masuk kedalam kelas. Semua mata tertuju kearah Shino.

"Kau terlambat ya, sensei akan hukum kamu setelah ini" Kata Hotaru dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Shino menelan ludahnya.

"Cepetan" Sasuke memprotes Shino yang masih asyik menelan ludahnya untuk segera mengumumkan pengumuman penting. Shino segera sadar dan langsung membuka buku catatannya.

"Untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah, akan diadakan berbagai macam lomba. Peringatan ini akan diadakan selama seminggu, hari Senin akan diadakan lomba pidato tiga bahasa. Selasa akan diadakan lomba peragaan busana. Rabu akan diadakan lomba lawak. Dan Kamis akan diadakan lomba cerdas cermat. Hari Jumat akan diadakan jalan sehat serta bazaar" Shino mengumumkan dengan lantang agar semua kawan-kawannya mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

"Selama seminggu tersebut, kebersihan dan keindahan kelas akan selalu dipantau. Jadi semua warga kelas harus membersihkan dan menghias kelasnya. Puncaknya adalah pada Hari Sabtu dimana akan diadakan pentas seni. Siapa yang berminat daftarkan diri pada Pein-senpai" Shino mangakhiri pidatonya dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

"Apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan ?" Kata Shino sambil melihat kearah teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, terimakasih sensei" Kata Shino begitu melihat tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan sambil tersenyum kearah Hotaru.

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat kerjakan soal ini dan ingat, jangan mencontek" Hotaru memperingatkan murid-muridnya dengan senyuman iblis.

'Sensei ini, manis-manis tapi menyeramkan' Gerutu semua siswa dalam hati. Sasuke hanya melirik soal tersebut sebentar, dan mulai mengerjakannya dengan wajah malas. Ketularan Shikamaru nih anak.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sensei akan berikan hasil ulangan ini minggu depan" Kata Hotaru sambil tersenyum manis kearah murid-muridnya.

"Soalnya tadi rumit banget" Keluh Naruto begitu melihat Hotaru keluar kelas. Kiba mengangguk setuju kepada Naruto.

"Kau bisa, Sasuke ?" Kata Shino pada Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke sih, meski dengan mata terpejam pasti bisa" Cibir Naruto yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Kiba.

"Jangan berlebihan, Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil menyuntrung kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Dobe. Aku punya akun facebook dengan game yang sudah hampir level tertinggi" Kata Sasuke mempromosikan hasil jarahannya pada Naruto.

"Benarkah...? Aku beli ya" Kata Naruto dengan jurus puppy eyes.

"Baiklah, tujuh puluh lima ribu" Sasuke mulai tawar-menawar dengan Naruto.

"Lima puluh aja dech" Naruto mencoba menawar dengan rengekan tingkat dewa.

"Kalo gak mau gak papa. Aku bisa mainkan sendiri" Kata Sasuke setengah menyeringai pada Naruto yang tengah manyun gak jelas.

"Iya dech, kubeli" Kata Naruto sambil manyun dan menyerahkan uang nya.

"Nih, email sama passwordnya" Kata Sasuke sambil membisikkan email beserta passwordnya ketelinga Naruto.

Naaruto langsung berubah ceria. Dia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Makasih, Teme" Kata Naruto. Sasuke yang diserang secara mendadak oleh Naruto hanya bisa pasrah sambil berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Oh, ya. Gimana dengan lombanya, Shino ?" Sasuke bertanya setelah dia sukses melepaskan pelukan maut Naruto dari badannya.

"Itu mah, kecil. Ntar pulang sekolah kita atur sama-sama" Kata Shino sambil beranjak kekantin.

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu dan mengambil kembali ponsel jadulnya. Dia mulai mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut dengan sangat lincahnya.

"Kalian jangan pulang dulu" Shino meneriaki teman-temannya yang sukses mau kabur pulang duluan. Mau gak mau seluruh anak kelas X-7 kembali dan mulai duduk dengan acak.

"Kita akan membagi beberapa kelompok buat ngikutin lomba. Sekarang, siapa yang bersedia mengajukan diri secara sukarela ?" Shino membuka acara diskusi dadakan tersebut dengan mempersilahkan para siswa maju dengan sukarela. Sasuke dan Hinata mengangkat tangannya secara bersamaan.

"Aku ikut cerdas cermat" Seru mereka yang lagi-lagi dengan bersamaan. Semua siswa langsung menoleh pada pasangan SasuHina yang mendadak menjadi sangat kompak tersebut.

"Cieeee" Sedetik kemudian kelas tersebut dipenuhi sorak dari para siswa yang menyoraki Sasuke juga Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetep stay cool. Shino yang terlihat kerepotan untuk menenangkan anak buahnya.

"Sudah. Ya sudah, kalian berdua ikut cerdas cermat" Kata Shino sambil menunjuk Sasuke bersama Hinata.

"Siapa lagi yang mau maju dengan sukarela ?" Shino menawarkan lagi.

"Kami mau jadi lawak bersamamu ?" Kata NaruKiba sambil menunjuk Shino dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Siapa lagi ?" Shino kembali menawarkan lowongan peserta lomba. Semua murid langsung terdiam dan tak ada yang berani mengangkat tangan. Semuanya memandangi teman-temannya masing-masing.

"Baiklah" Shino yang merasa risih dengan keheningan yang terkesan aneh itu pun mulai menurunkan tasnya dan menegluarkan selembar kertas serta menyobek kertas tersebut menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Shino mulai menuliskan beberapa nama dan menggulung kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam toples kecil.

'Shino mau arisan' Batin semua siswa dengan tatapan heran menatap Shino.

"Semua yang maju dengan sukarela harap maju kedepan" Perintah Shino dengan gaya yang sok formal. Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, dan Kiba maju disebelah Shino.

"Sekarang kalian mengambilah satu gulungn kertas. Yang berada ditangan Sasuke dan Hinata akan menjadi peserta fashion show. Sisaanya menjadi peserta pidato." Shino menjelaskan peraturan mainnya. Mereka berlima berebut mengambil gulungan kertas yang berada didalam toples yang dibawa oleh Shino.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka dan baca milik kalian masing-masing" Secara serentak mereka mengucapkan nama-nama yang berada di kertas mereka.

"Naruto" Shino berkata dengan tenang.

"Ino" Naruto berkata dengan sedikit shock. Pasalnya dia akan jadi peserta lomba pidato.

"Temari" Kiba membacakan gulungannya dengan cuek.

"Hinata" Sasuke juga sama cueknya.

"Sasuke" Ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Kiba dan Sasuke shock. Sasuke shock akibat dirinya berpasangan dengan Hinata lagi. Kiba shock akibat dirinya tidak berpasangan dengan Hinata.

"Cieeeee" SasuHina kontan dapat sorakan yang sangat menggoda dari para anak buah Shino.

"Gak bisa diganti ya" Sasuke berkata dengan nada cool padahal dalam hatinya udah panik gak karuan.

"Udah hasil demokrasi nih" Shino jawab sok, pake bawa-bawa demokrasi segala lagi.

"Udahlah. Pasrah aja" Sasuke berkata dengan pasrah. Hinata sih asyik cuek aja.

"Sasuke...!" Seru Ino sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya meminta keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Buatin pidato jawa donk" Pinta Ino sambil pasang muka melas. Sasuke pun akhirnya mengangguk tanpa bisa menolak tatapan Ino.

"Gue juga" Temari dengan cuek langsung menyuruh Sasuke dan langsung ngibirt pulang kerumah.

"Gue juga, Teme" Naruto berseru sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu" Sasuke menarik kerah belakang Naruto.

"Ada apa ?" Naruto yang merasa risih kerahnya ditarik oleh Sasuke langsung meronta-ronta.

"Bayar dulu" Sasuke ngomong sambil bergaya ala rentenir.

"Masak bayar sih. Mereka kok gak ?" Naruto protes pada Sasuke.

"Khusus untuk cewek gak bayar" Ucap Sasuke sambil nyengir lebar.

"Gak adil" Sungut Naruto.

"Kalo gak mau gak papa. Lo juga" Bentak Sasuke pada Shino yang ingin meminta bantuan untuk membuat teks drama yang lucu. Nyali Shino langsung ciut seketika dan memilih untuk mundur.

Tinggal Sasuke yang meyeringai puas.

**TBC**

Sebenernya sih fic ini terinspirasi sama cerita author waktu pertama masuk SMA.

**Revieeeewww...!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gak usah banyak bacot dech.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Hari Senin**

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Naruto yang saat itu sukses kebagian pidato bahasa inggris hanya bisa berbicara dengan tergagap-gagap dan banyak salahnya.

"I want to introduce... Kau aja dech Temari" Naruto langsung teriak frustasi sambil menyerahkan teks pidato tersebut pada Temari.

"Enak aja. Undiannya kan elo" Temari sewot. Maklum dia kebagian jatah yang palin enak yaitu pidato bahasa Indonesia.

"Huwaaa...! Aku gak bisa" Kali ini Ino yang menjerit lebai begitu melihat teks pidato karangan Sasuke yang berbahasa arab tersebut.

Sasuke dan Hinata sih masih asyik belajar sambil sesekali diskusi tanpa memedulikan tiga orang yang sedang latihan pidato tersebut.

"Teme, bantuin donk" Sungut Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap sinis kearah Naruto.

"Iya. Cerdas cermatnya kan Kamis, jadi bantuin kita-kita donk" Ino ngomong dengan nada manja.

"Gini lho cara bicaranya, Dobe" Sasuke mengambil teks di genggaman Naruto.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, participant from X-7" Sasuke memperagakan cara pidato yang baik dan benar.

"Biar kucoba ya" Naruto merebut teks tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ladies and Gentlement" Suara cempreng Naruto sukses membuat SasuTemaIno ngakak gak karuan, sedangkan Hinata masih berusaha berkonsentrasi sambil menahan tawa.

"Udah Hinata, ketawa aja. Ntar kalo keluar dari bawah suaranya jadi lain lho" Goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata langsung ngakak gak karuan sambil pukul-pukul meja.

"Kalian ini apaan sih" Naruto manyun gak terima diketawain oleh teman-temannya.

"Rajin banget kalian" Shino yang baru masuk langsung menyindir kelima temannya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Kiba pun masuk dan meletakkan tasnya dibangkunya.

"Udah jadi teks lawaknya ?" Tanya Shino pada Sasuke.

"Belum. Teks pidato ini merepotkan" Keluh Sasuke yang minggu ini sukses dipaksa kerja rodi oleh kelasnya.

"Besok harus sudah jadi ya" Shino berpesan pada Sasuke.

"Beres" Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sasuke.

"Bagi semua siswa, harap segera berkumpul. Saya ulangi, bagi semua siswa harap berkumpul" Kata Sesesorang dalam pengeras suara.

"Kayaknya akan ada apel" Kata Sasuke.

"Terus ?" Sahut Hinata dengan cuek.

"Nabrak" Sasuke menjawab asal sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Ngapain ?" Sasuke sukses duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang memainkan laptopnya. Hinata menoleh sebentar pada cowok beraambut ayam tersebut.

"Liat aja sendiri" Kata Hinata sambil mengembalikan pandangannya pada layar laptopnya. Sasuke melihat layar laptop tersebut dan melihat layar permainan Plants vs Zombie.

"Kau gak dukung mereka ?" Kata Hinata sambil terus memainkan game tersebut.

"Udah banyak supporter tuh" Kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya disandaran bangku.

**Hari Selasa**

"Kyaaaa...! Kau cantik banget Hinata, aku jadi iri nih" Kata Ino sedikit menggoda Hinata. Hari itu Hinata memang tampak berbeda, rambut panjang yang biasanya digerai itu sekarang digelung. Dia juga mengenakan kebaya lengan panjang yang transparan sehingga memperlihatkan dalemannya yang berwarna putih selengan. Dia juga memakai kain jarik bermotif batik dikakinya serta sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat dirinya tampak anggun.

"Kenapa kau tidak dandan seperti ini tiap pagi" Cibir Sasuke yang hari itu memakai kemeja putih serta celana hitam. Ditambah dengan dasi hitam melingkari lehernya sehingga membuat pemuda tersebut makin cool.

"Aku punya seragam" Hinata tampak kesal mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli melihat Hinata memajukan bibirnya seperti itu.

"Kalian tampak serasi" Puji Ino begitu melihat mereka berdekatan.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara si maniak serangga itu aku gak akan mau pasangan sama dia" Cibir Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung cengo. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia sadar.

"Aku juga gak mau denganmu" Kata Hinata sambil membuang muka.

**Hari Rabu**

"Siap kawan-kawan" Shino memanggil kawan-kawannya.

"Here we go" Sasuke pake sok-sokan bahasa inggris segala. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino naik keatas panggung.

(Gomen...! Saya gak bisa buat drama lucu)

"BHAHAHAHAH" Tawa para juri menggelegar seketika melihat drama hasil racikan Sasuke tersebut. Bahkan murid-murid yang menonton drama tersebut sudah ngakak gak karuan sambil megangin perutnya.

Shino menyeringai puas kearah Sasuke.

"Terimakasih" Kata Shino sambil membungkukkan badannya dan turun dari panggung.

Dikelas telah menunggu kawan-kawan mereka yang sepertinya sedang santai. Shino hanya geleng-geleng melihat anak buahnya.

"Teman-temannya lagi tampil kok malah enak-enakkan gini" Cibir Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya.

"Masalah buat lo" Kata SakuIno kompak. Sasuke hanya berdecih kesal.

**Hari Kamis**

"Sasuke, giliranmu beraksi" Kata Shino sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

'Mulai dari Senin gue mulu yang beraksi' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati mengingat dirinya selalu dimintai bantuan yang merepotkan.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun berjalan memasuki ruangan yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah, lomba ini akan kita mulai dengan pertanyaan bergilir" Shizune-sensei yang saat itu menjabat sebagai MC pun membacakan tiga pertanyaan yang dapat dijawab dengan mudah oleh semua kelompok.

"Baiklah. Skor yang diperoleh setiap kelompok sama. Sekarang babak kedua, dibabak ini kalian akan menjawab pertanyaan rebutan dengan tingkat kesulitan menengah" Kata Shizune. Shizune pun membacakan sepuluh pertanyaan. Tim Sasuke berhasil menjawab empat pertanyaan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang akan diadakan tes tertulis" Shizune pun mulai membagikan tiga lembar kertas berisi sepuluh soal dengan tingkat kesulitan menengah keatas.

"Wow...! Persaingan kalian ketat sekali" Kata Shizune begitu melihat hasil akhir.

Tim X-1 : 800

Tim X-2 : 1100

Tim X-3 : 900

Tim X-4 : 1200

Tim X-5 : 1000

Tim X-6 : 1000

Tim X-7 : 1200

"Baiklah, karena ada dua pemenang, maka akan saya pilihkan satu soal dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi" Kata Shizune sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba Hotaru datang dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Shizune. Shizune pun tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana DNA bisa mempengaruhi sel ?" Kata Shizune sambil menyeringai. Tim X-4 pun langsung bingung. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke masih stay cool.

"Sasuke..." Hinata mendesis pelan sambil memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hinata.

"Yak...! Tuan programmer" Shizune berkata sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"DNA mengirimkan duta yang disebut RNA" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Shizune tampak berkerut dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"DNA akan mengirimkan duta kepada ribosom yang bertugas untuk sintesis protein. RNA akan menempel pada ribosom dan ribosom akan menerjemahkan kode yang dikirm oleh DNA untuk menghasilkan protein. Protein tersebut yang menentukan sifat sel" Jelas Sasuke yang membuat Hinata cengo.

"Benar sekali" Sahut Hotaru yang diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari peserta lain.

"IQ mu berapa sih, Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata, Sasuke hanya angkat bahu tak peduli.

** TBC**

Gomen...! Saya gak bisa buat cerita lucu ataupun pertanyaan cerdas cermat.

Tetep

**Reviewwww...!**


	10. Chapter 10

Karena banyak yang request adegan romance. Gue buat dech penembakannya Sasuke

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Aaaarrrggghhh" Sasuke berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ada apa gerangan dengan makhluk berambut ayam ini ?

**Sasuke's POV**

Gelisah ? Ada apa denganku ? Mengapa aku bisa segelisah ini ?

Aku pun duduk untuk menenangkan hatiku. Tapi rasa gundah tersebut tak kunjung hilang.

Siaaaallll...! Ada apa ini sebenarnya ? Aku pun duduk dan mengambil ponselku.

Kuketik beberapa pesan dan kukirimkan pada Hinata lalu kurebahkan tubuhku kembali keatas kasur.

Drrrrtttt...!

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar, aku pun langsung membuka sms yang baru saja masuk. Lalu kubalas sms yang ternyata dari Hinata tersebut.

Tenang...! Haatiku merasa sangat tenang. Apa ini gara-gara Hinata ? Akan kutemui dirinya besok.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke pun tertidur dengan ponsel yang masih setia digenggamannya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat spesial, Sabtu spesial tentunya.

"Teme" Panggil Naruto pada sobat kecilnya tersebut. Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kesana yuk" Ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah panggung. Sasuke malah celingukan gak jelas nyariin Hinata.

"Oiy...! Teme" Naruto meneriaki kuping Sasuke yang masih asyik nyariin Hinata.

"Berisik, Dobe" Sungut Sasuke yang risih mendengar suara cempreng Naruto.

"Kamu lihat Hinata gak ?" Sasuke malah bertanya gaje.

"Mau ngapain hayo" Goda Naruto. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya jenaka.

"Males ah, Dobe. Akan kucari sendiri" Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang cengo.

"Ya udahlah, aku mau nonton sendiri" Naruto sok cuek sambil berjalan menuju panggung.

"Hinata kemana sih ?" Sungut Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat benda ditangannya.

"Sasuke" Panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Reflek, Sasuke menoleh kearah seseorang tersebut.

"Hotaru-sensei" Kata Sasuke begitu melihat sensei berambut pirang bergelombang tersebut. Hotaru tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Aku ada kabar bagus buatmu" Kata Hotaru sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya seperti biasanya.

"Apa ?" Sasuke sepertinya tertarik dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Hotaru.

"Ada lomba sains di Universitas Akatsuki. Mau ikut ?" Ketertarikan Sasuke langsung lenyap mendengar ucapan Hotaru.

'Kupikir ada cyber war' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik" Jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Hotaru. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia membalikkan badan dan menghampiri Hotaru kembali.

"Apa sensei melihat Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi aku lihat dia di kelas" Kata Hotaru.

"Kalau begitu permisi sensei" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Oiy...! Sasuke" Seru seseorang. Otomatis Sasuke langsung berhenti dan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya sehingga ditemukannya sosok berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato taring di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa, Kiba ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabar. Pasalnya dia pengin segera bertemu dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Kiba dengan menaikkan alisnya heran. Pasalnya, Sasuke melawan arus berjalan. Orang-orang sedang berlarian menuju panggung sedangkan Sasuke malah berlarian menjauhi panggung.

"Kekelas" Jawab Sasuke dengan cuek dan langsung berlari menuju kelas.

'Ada apa dikelas ?' Batin Kiba.

'Sebaiknya aku ikuti' Kiba mengikuti Sasuke melawan arus berjalan.

Dengan terengah-engah Sasuke akhirnya sudah sampai didepan kelasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu ?" Sapa Hinata yang saat itu sedang berinternet ria menggunakan fasilitas wi-fi serta mengecas laptopnya.

"Gak apa-apa" Kata Sasuke ditengah nafasnya yang memburu.

"Oh" Hinata hanya ber-oh ria sambil melanjutkan aktivitas internetnya.

'Dia memang imut sekali' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat Hinata dengan tampang menginterogasi.

"Ngapain liat-liat ?" Hinata yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Sasuke mulai membentak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Boleh pinjam laptopnya gak ?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan benda wasiatnya yaitu sebuah flashdisk dengan kapasitas yang cukup wah.

"Buat apa ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya gak rela laptopnya dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ada kejutan" Sasuke mencoba untuk bermain misteri. Hinata hanya mengangkat alis dan kemudian menyerahkan laptopnya.

Sasuke pun menerima laptop tersebut dengan hati yang ceria.

'Baiklah, ini adalah hal tersulit' Batin Sasuke sambil menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya dalam menangani gadis yang baru saja membuka matanya akan keindahan dunia.

Sasuke pun menancapkan flashdisknya dan...

Bip...!

Autorun Blocked

Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama cengo melihat notification seperti itu tapi dengan alasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

'Sialll...! Gue lupa ama antivirusnya' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

'Kalo komputer gue terkena virus bakalan gue hajar ayam laknat ini' Batin Hinata sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"Flashdiskmu bervirus" Kata Hinata yang tampaknya sedang menahan marah.

"Apa ini kejutanmu ?" Lanjut Hinata.

"Bukan...! Akan kuberitahu" Kata Sasuke gelagapan melihat tampang marah ala Hinata. Hinata tampak sabar menunggu Sasuke menjelaskan sesuatu.

Sasuke membuka jendela window explorer dan mengeklik sebuah file html.

Tampak sebuah jendela firefox dengan background pink yang dihiasi oleh bentuk hati yang berwarna merah hati. Setelah itu muncul sebuah player music yang memainkan alunan lagu yang sangat lembut.

'Bagian yang paling sulit. Baiklah' Sasuke menguatkan fisik dan mentalnya dan mulai memegang tangan Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut. Hinata sampai heran melihat tatapan Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya.

"Aku tahu kau begitu merepotkan" Sasuke mulai membuka suara. Hinata tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau telah merepotkanku semenjak kau pertama kali memasuki hidupku" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan mengingat perjumpaan pertama mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan romantis.

"Kau mengubah hidupku" Sasuke kini memegang pundak kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan membelai rambut Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Itu sangat merepotkan tapi..." Alunan musik lembut masih mengalir memasuki telinga kedua insan tersebut. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Hinata sampai-sampai Hinata dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang memburu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu..." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata. Alunan musik lemut tersebut sepertinya telah mencapai akhir.

"Untuk melanjutkan hidupku. I LOVE You" Sasuke mengakhiri khutbah panjangnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata, menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

**Hinata's POV**

Dia menembakku ? Sasuke menembakku ?

Ini pasti mimpi. Aku harus bangun.

Perasaan apa ini ? Aku tahu aku mencintainya tapi takkan kubiarkan perasaan ini mengalihkan perhatianku dari tujuan akhirku. Menjadi yang terbaik.

Aku gak akan membiarkan emosi ini mengambil alih. Taapi aku gak mau menyakiti hatiku sendiri.

Aku harus memilih

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Sasuke-kun, aku..." Hinata berkata lirih.

* * *

Gimana ? Kurang greget ya adegan romance ya ?

Jujur saja, waktu author nulis ini author lagi bayangin kalau author itu jadi Sasuke dan Hinata itu adalah cewek pujaan author. Tapi itu gak mungkin kan ?

**Reviewwww...!**


	11. Chapter 11

Gomen kalo adegan romancenya kurang greget.

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasuke-kun aku tidak bisa" Ucap Hinata dengan lirih. Sasuke terlihat sangat kaget dengan jawaban Hinata. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia bersikap cool kembali.

"Tidak bisa untuk apa ?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu" Hinata berkata dengan lirih. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lemah dan membelai rambut indigo milik Hinata.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu pacaran ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit tersenyum geli. Hinata mendongak kearah Sasuke dan memiringkan kepalanya.

'Nih ayam serius kagak sih ?' Batin Hinata.

"Aku cuman mau mengungkapkan doang. Aku gak ngajak pacaran kok" Sasuke tersenyum lemah.

"Itu berarti kamu tak serius dong" Semprot Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku cuma... Ah...! Sudahlah. Whatever" Sasuke berteriak frustasi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak (ini ceritanya yang nolak siapa sih ?)

Sasuke tetap saja berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Kau tak apa-apa ?" Kata seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut mendongak dan kemudian tersenyum pahit melihat sosok Kiba yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" Tanya Kiba yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. Kiba pun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke, bukan ?" Pertanyaan Kiba sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisannya.

"Gak usah kaget gitu kali" Kata Kiba sambil nyengir lebar. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang telah muncul dipipinya.

"Wajar kok kalo kamu menyukainya. Dia kan pinter, cakep, romantis lagi" Kiba nyerocos gak jelas sambil promosiin Sasuke. Hinata hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu kamu tahu" Kata Kiba sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Hinata terkejut melihat perbuatan Kiba.

"Dia bukanlah playboy" Kata Kiba sambil menatap mata Hinata dalam.

"Aku belum pernah melihat dia mengungkapkan cintanya" Kiba sekarang sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk sambil menerawang langit.

"Jika dia benar-benar mengungkapkannya, itu berarti dia serius denganmu" Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum pahit. Hinata mengernyit heran melihat senyum Kiba yang sepertinya menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Aku mendukungnya walaupun aku harus mengorbankan gadis yang kucintai" Kata Kiba sambil beranjak pergi. Hinata terdiam sejenak dan mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan Kiba. Sedetik kemudian Hinata terbelalak.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun" Kata Hinata lirih yang disambut dengan cengiran khas Kiba.

"Teme, liat tuh" Naruto menarik Sasuke yang dari tadi asyik termenung memikirkan ucapan Hinata padanya.

"Dobe, jangan tarik-tarik dong" Protes Sasuke yang tak rela dirinya yang sangat cool ini ditarik oleh makhluk macam Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku butuh waktu sendiri" Gumam Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang asyik jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas didepan panggung.

"Kaa-chan, aku pulang" Seru Sasuke dengan lemas dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mikoto hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat putra bungsunya yang sepertinya dalam mood yang kurang baik.

"Kenapa tuh ?" Kata Mikoto sambil terus menggoreng masakannya.

"Gak tau. Entar paling juga balik lagi" Celetuk Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aduh...! Ngapain coba gue ungkapin ke Hinata. Pasti dia ngejauhin gue. Gimana nih...?" Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri didalam kamar sambil mondar-mandir dan menjambaki rambut ayamnya sendiri.

"Ngapain lu ?" Sahut Itachi yang baru masuk kamar. Sasuke langsung terlonjak melihat Itachi memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin.

"Ketuk pintu dulu napa" Sungut Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda oleh suara Itachi.

"Ngapain lu mondar-mandir gaje kayak gitu ?" Kata Itachi cuek sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur milik Sasuke.

'Gue ceritain gak ya ?' Batin Sasuke sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya mau bercerita sama kakaknya yang demek ini ataukah enggak.

"Aku mau tanya boleh gak ?" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk ditepi kasurnya. Sikapnya sekarang malah menjadi adik yang sangat manis didepan kakaknya.

"Tanya apa ?" Itachi dengan cuek menjawab adiknya.

"Gimana caranya supaya cewek yang nolak kita bisa mau balik sama kita ?" Itachi langsung duduk dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan -gue gak salah denger ?-

"Lu ditolak cewek ?" Itachi menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"BAHAHAHAHA" Meledaklah tawa Itachi sambil gulung-gulung diatas lantai.

"Ini serius, onii-chan" Sasuke tampak ngambek.

"Go-gomen" Itachi masih berusaha menahan gelak tawanya sambil mengusapi matanya yang telah basah oleh air mata gara-gara kebanyakan tawa.

"Tanyain aja alasannya. Entar kamu perbaikin" Kata Itachi sambil ngibrit keluar kamar. Bisa dibantai dia sama Sasuke bila dia ketauan ngakak didalam kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut sambil memikirkan strategi yang bagus buat nanyain hal tersebut.

"Sasuke, bangun" Ucap Mikoto dengan lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Apaan sih bu, ini kan hari Minggu" Ucap Sasuke dengan malas dan menarik selimutnya kembali. Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Ya sudah" Ucap Mikoto sambil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Hoaahmmmz" Sasuke menguap lebar-lebar. Matanya yang masih sipit itu memandang kearah jam yang nangkring di dindingnya.

"Jam Sepuluh" Gumam Sasuke sambil melangkah malas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hai" Sapa Itachi yang saat itu sedang menyandarkan bahunya didinding kamar Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke hanya mengerling sebal kearah kakaknya.

"Kau bisa antar aku kecewekmu ?" Goda Itachi yang langsung dibekep oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan keras-keras" Bisik Sasuke sambil mengirimkan deathglare kearah Itachi.

"Baiklah" Kata Itachi sambil nyengir menggoda. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan chilsdish milik Itachi.

Hari itu Sasuke datang sangat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Yah...! Masih sepi" Keluh Sasuke sambil meletakkan tasnya. Kelas sangat berantakan, kursinya sudah mencelat kemana-mana. Sedangkan lantainya sudah kotor gak karuan.

"Mungkin kelas ini perlu renovasi" Gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil sapu mulai menyapu sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

Sasuke terus menyapu dan dengan semangat dan tanpa sadar telah menyapu seluruh kelas.

"Hmmm...! Mungkin akan aku bersihkan juga meja dan kursinya" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kemoceng bulu ayam.

"Nih kemoceng nyaingin rambutku" Kata Sasuke kemudian nyengir dan ketawa sendiri. Dia dengan semangat langsung membersihkan setiap meja dan kursi yang berantakan dan menatanya menjadi sangat rapi.

"Kalo gini kan keren" Kata Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang melihat hasil kerja rodinya.

"Wah...! Tumben rajin" Kata Shino yang baru saja masuk dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Whatever" Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan tampang cuek. Ya elah, tadi aja kumat gilanya.

"Ohayou...! Lho, kok sepi" Naruto masuk sambil dadah dadah dan kaget melihat hanya ada dua ekor makhluk didalam kelasnya.

"Jelaslah, orang masih pagi" Kata Shino dengan tatapan takjub melihat Naruto yang biasanya biang terlambat jadi datang pagi gini.

"Udah jam 06.30 nih" Naruto menujuk arlojinya.

"Jam mati tuh. Orang masih jam 05.50" Kata Sasuke dengan cuek.

"UAPAH...?" Naruto berteriak lebai sambil melihat jam tak berdosa yang nangkring didepan kelas.

"Ah...! Tadi harusnya aku tidur dulu" Kata Naruto sambil memukul kepalany sendiri.

'Dasar gak waras' Gumam SasuShino bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata masuk.

"Aku maau bicara bentar, Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

"Ohayou, Kiba" Teriak Sasuke ketika melihat Kiba menyingkir dari hadapannya untuk menghindari larinya.

'Mau kemana mereka ?' Batin Kiba sambil mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Baik, sekarang jujurlah. Kenapa kau gak mau pacaran denganku ? Kau sudah punya pacar ?" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Hinata.

'Mampus...! Aku harus jawab apa ?' Batin Hinata.

**TBC**

Fyuuuhh...! Sebenarnya sih fic ini sudah selesai. Sasuke udah suka ama Hinata, Hinata juga udah suka ama Sasuke.

Tapi, mereka sama-sama gengsi.

**Reviewww...!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sekali lagi maaf bila adegan kurang greget. Jujur saja, author ini masuk cowok yang hmm gimana ya. Udah dech gak usah dibahas.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"A-aku..." Hinata mencoba untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Aku mencoba konsentrasi dengan pelajaran" Akhirnya kalimat tersebut meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Hinata.

"Begitukah ?" Sasuke tampak tak percaya pada Hinata.

"Memang begitu, kau tau kan aku gak mau menurunkan prestasiku" Kata Hinata dengan wajah menantang.

"Kita lebih baik temenan aja deh" Kata Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangan Sasuke yang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya. Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi terbengong.

"Begitu ya " Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Sasuke pun kembali dalam sikap coolnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Hyuuga Hinata, kau menjadi semakin menarik' Batin Sasuke sambil memandangi langit.

"Jadi itu alasannya ?" Gumam Kiba sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ya ?" Tanya Kiba sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding kelas XII dan memandangi langit. Sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum getir.

"Yang penting jangan sampai dia menyakiti Hinata" Kata Kiba seakan pasrah akan takdir. Dia pun beranjak menuju kelasnya karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dari mana saja kau ?" Kata Shizune yang hari itu mengajar dikelas Sasuke begitu melihat Kiba yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas.

"Maaf, sensei. Saya terlambat" Kata Kiba sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya sudah, cepat duduk" Perintah Shizune pada Kiba. Kiba pun menghampiri tempat duduknya yang berada didepan bangku Sasuke.

"Untung bukan Hotaru-sensei" Bisik Naruto pada Kiba sambil cekikikan gak jelas. Sasuke dan Shino sih asyik memperhatikan pelajaran. Khusus untuk Sasuke, dia memperhatikan pelajaran sekaligus Hinata.

'Dia rajin juga ya' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

'Baiklah, langkah pertama untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Here we go' Batin Sasuke bertekad untuk melakukan strategi yang sudah dengan matang disiapkannya.

"Konnichiwa, Izumo-san" Sapa Sasuke pada Izumo yang sedang duduk menghadap komputer operator. Izumo hanya tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Gak main ? Tuh ada yang kosong" Kata Izumo sambil promosi beberapa kursi yang kosong.

"Kelihatannya Izumo-san sangat lelah. Boleh aku bantu" Kata Sasuke menawarkan bantuan.

"Maksudmu ?" Izumo kelihatannya masih belum mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Saya tahu kalau Izumo-san bekerja sendirian sehingga cafe ini hanya buka saat siang saja karena Izumo-san kecapekan bukan ?" Jelas Sasuke. Izumo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Yah...! Mau gimana lagi, namanya juga orang tua" Kata Izumo sambil terkekeh.

"Saya bermaksud menawarkan bantuan untuk menjaga cafe ini" Kata Sasuke. Izumo tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sungguh ? Kau butuh uang ?" Kata Izumo tanpa mengurangi rasa herannya. Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Izumo.

"Saya hanya butuh komputer. Sayang kan, bila cafe ini hanya buka saat siang hari" Kata Sasuke. Izumo tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Komputer ? Buat apa ?" Tanya Izumo. Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu pada Izumo. Izumo tampak manggut-manggut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku beri masa percobaan seminggu" Kata Izumo.

"Arigatou, Izumo-san" Kata Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badan dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat.

"Anak yang aneh. Tapi dia hebat" Gumam Izumo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi.

"Betul juga kata Sasuke. Aku butuh istirahat" Kata Izumo sambil merenggangkan badannya sehingga berbunyi 'kretek'(apaan tuh ?)

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke ?" Seru Fugaku begitu melihat Sasuke sedang menuntun sepedanya keluar rumah.

"Mau kerja sambilan" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang datar.

"Dimana ?" Alis Fugaku tampak terkejut melihat putra bungsunya yang biasanya malas dan hanya mengutak-atik ponselnya tersebut bisa mencari kerja sambilan.

"Di cafe Izumo-san" Sasuke tetap pada tampang datarnya.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke. Jangan sampai merusakkan komputer orang" Pesan Fugaku.

"Baik" Kata Sasuke sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan riang menuju cafe milik Izumo.

"Sudah datang, Sasuke ?" Izumo langsung menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman khas diwajah yang tampak lelah tersebut.

"Izumo-san istirahat saja, biar saya yang menggantikan" Kata Sasuke. Izumo pun tersenyum melihat semangat Sasuke yang tergolong sangat langka tersebut.

Izumo segera beranjak dari tempat operator dan segera beristirahat dikamar pribadinya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan ?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik beberapa situs penyedia lowongan kerja.

"Hmmm...! Baiklah" Kata Sasuke begitu melihat beberapa iklan yang menawarkan bayaran besar bagi orang yang membuat program.

Sasuke mulai mendownload beberapa file untuk perlengkapan kerjanya dan mulai mengetik beberapa baris script dan mencoba program buatannya berkali-kali.

"Apanya yang salah ya ?" Gumam Sasuke dengan wajah kesal sambil terus membaca kode komputer yang sama sekali tidak berarti tersebut.

"Sepertinya begini cukup bagus. Akan aku lanjutkan besok" Kata Sasuke sembari menyimpan software setengah jadinya.

"Masih pukul sepuluh. Aku akan tidur sebentar" Gumam Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dengan earphone yang masih setia terpasang ditelinganya.

**Kriiiiiinnnngggg...!**

Sasuke langsung terbangun mendengar suara bising dari earphonenya.

"Ngantuk ya ?" Kata seorang cewek berambut ungu yang saat itu sudah berdiri didepan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum malu sambil melihat berapa biaya internet gadis tersebut.

"Dua belas ribu" Kata Sasuke. Gadis tersebut menyerahkan selembar uang duapuluh ribuan.

"Kau masih sekolah kan ?" Tanya gadis tersebut pada Sasuke yang masih asyik mencari uang kembalian.

"Iya" Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laci meja sambil terus mengorek-ngorek laci tersebut.

"Kelas berapa ?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Kelas sepuluh" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kembalian pada gadis tersebut.

"Boleh minta nomor hp mu gak ?" Tanya gadis tersebut sambil mengeluarkan ponsel Nokia miliknya.

'Nih anak agresif amat' Batin Sasuke sambil memandang gadis tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Hey...! Ngapain nglamun" Kata gadis tersebut sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Sasuke.

"Oh, boleh-boleh aja kok. Ku bacain ya 089xxxxxxxxx" Kata Sasuke. Gadis tersebut dengan cekatan mencatat nomor milik Sasuke.

"Makasih ya" Kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

'Gadis yang aneh' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat jam dipojok kanan bawah layar komputernya.

"Sudah pukul dua. Aku belajar dulu deh" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka beberapa situs edukasi.

Begitulah Sasuke melewati hari-harinya dengan membosankan. Tidur sepulang sekolah, jaga cafe dan sekolah lagi.

Sebulan telah lewat tanpa terasa oleh Sasuke.

Ulangan tengah semseter telah dekat sehingga banyak murid yang kelabakan dengan ujian mendadak ini.

"Ulangan semester tinggal seminggu lagi. Lakukan yang terbaik anak-anak" Kata Kakashi menyemangati anak buahnya dengan muka innocent.

Sasuke cuma memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan males.

'Dasar guru psikosis' Batin Sasuke.

**TBC**

Gaak ada romancenya blas ya. Gomen.

Walaupun begitu tetep...

**Reviewww...!**


	13. Chapter 13

Yosh...! Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi.

** Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Belakangan ini popularitas cafe besutan Izumo Kamizuki itu sudah mulai menanjak. Lihat saja, sekarang cafe tersebut dipenuhi oleh orang yang sedang mengantri sambil duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Masih lama, pak ?" Tanya seseorang berambut coklat panjang pada Izumo yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan menjawab. Terlihat dari peluh yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Bentar lagi" Kata Izumo dengan wajah menahan kesal.

'Perasaan anak ini sudah tanya setiap menit' Batin Izumo dengan kesal sambil memandang bocah cewek tersebut.

Krrriiiinnngggg...!

Izumo tidak terkejut mendengar bel tersebut yang sepertinya dipasang oleh Sasuke untuk membangunkannya jika dia tertidur. Benar-benar cerdik.

"Tuh...!" Kata Izumo sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri dengan dagunya. Bocah tersebut tersenyum manis dan berlari dengan riang menuju bilik yang mulai ditinggalkan penggunanya tersebut. Izumo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah bocah tersebut.

"Dasar gak tau sopan santun" Rutuk Izumo dengan suara pelan sambil menatap layar komputernya kembali. Matanya terlihat sayu karena kelelahan sehingga dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang membawa sedan berwarna merah. Orang tersebut turun dan membetulkan letak jasnya. Dia pun berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju kursi operator.

"Permisi" Sapa orang tersebut dengan sopan. Izumo yang kaget dengan suara berat orang tersebut tentu saja langsung terlonjak. Izumo langsung berdiri dan membetulkan bajunya yang berantakan akibat ketiduran.

"Ada perlu apa ya ?" Kata Izumo dengan senyuman khas dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengambil software pesananku" Ucapan orang tersebut jelas membuat Izumo bingung dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

'Nih orang salah alamat kali' Batin Izumo sambil melihat orang tersebut dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Penampilannya cukup rapi dan terkesan formal dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam serta kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya. Benar-benar khas orang kaya.

"Maaf,..."

Ckiiitt...! Braakkk...!

Sasuke langsung menggebrak sepedanya yang baru saja dia rem sampe-sampe Izumo pun menghentikan omongannya karena mendengar decitan rem dan gebrakan sepeda Sasuke.

'Kupikir ada kecelakaan' Batin Izumo dengan menyesal karena hal seppele tersebut bisa mengagetkannya.

"Pelan-pelan napa ?" Izumo sewot pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk dengan seragam yang super duper berantakan. Baju yang keluar, dasi disampirkan kesamping, dan belum lagi wajahnya itu penuh dengan peluh. Benar-benar siswa yang tidak patut dicontoh.

"Anda tuan Hiashi, bukan ?" Sasuke bertanya pada pria berjas formal tadi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hiashi.

"Program anda sudah siap dan akan segera kuambilkan" Kata Sasuke yang dengan seenak udel langsung mengobrak-abrik laci cafe milik Izumo itu. Izumo yang melihat tingkah Sasuke tentu saja shock dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke. Namun ternyata dia sedang kelelahan sehingga hanya bergumam pelan merutuki ketidaksopanan Sasuke.

"Ini" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah keping CD yang diperolehnya dari usaha keras mengacak-acak laci Izumo. Hiashi menerima keping CD tersebut dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Sasuke.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda" Kata Sasuke dan Hiashi secara bersamaan dan berjabat tangan. Hiashi pun melepaskan jabatan tersebut dan berjalan menuju sedan merah yang terparkir didepan cafe.

"Kukira Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah pria keren, tak tahunya dia cuma bocah" Gumam Hiashi ketika memasuki mobilnya.

Sasuke menghitung uang hasil perolehannya membuat software pengatur jadwal perusahaan itu. Izumo hanya melihat Sasuke yang dengan suksesnya mendapat uang dengan tatapan takjub. Bocah berantakan kayak Sasuke bisa mendapat uang hanya dengan kerja part time. Izumo benar-benar takjub dengan fenomena aneh ini.

"Ini buat Izumo-san" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang seratus ribuan. Izumo hanya tersenyum sambil mendorong Sasuke kembali membuat cowok berambut ayam tersebut mengernyit heran.

"Tidak usah, itu hasil kerjamu" Kata Izumo sambil beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak bersemangat. Izumo berhenti sebentar sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Cewekmu hebat, bisa merubah keisenganmu menjadi uang" Kata Izumo sambil terkekeh pelan. Sasuke hanya nyengir mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke memang telah terkenal sebagai biang keisengan di cafe tersebut. Bila ada kelakuan aneh sebuah komputer, pasti Sasukelah si tersangka utama. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Sasuke mulai mencari penawaran lain dan mengutak-atik website dengan desain minimalis tersebut. Mata onyxnya mencari iklan yang menarik hatinya. Earphone hitam yang terlihat elegan pun kini telah nangkring di telinganya untuk memutar beberapa playlist kesayangannya.

Kriiiinnnng...!

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar alarm tanda seseorang yang baru saja menghentikan aktivitasnya. Seorang gadis manis berambut coklat panjang keluar dan tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Bisa nge-print kan, kak ?" Kata gadis tersebut dengan sopan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sambil me-minimize kumpulan iklan tersebut.

"Dimana ?" Tanya Sasuke. Gadis manis tersebut menunjukkan letaknya dan Sasuke mulai membuka file tersebut yang lebih mirip dengan majalah ketimbang makalah. Dahi Sasuke berkerut melihat begitu banyaknya gambar yang diikutsertakan dalam pengeprint-an.

"Ini kamu gunain semua ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat majalah online tersebut.

"Gak semua sih. Tapi aku gak bisa ngeditnya" Kata gadis tersebut sambil nyengir lebar, tapi masih tetep kelihatan imut. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangan menuju layar komputer.

"Tapi ini ada **watermark(1)**nya. Kamu gak takut dimarahin ?" Kata Sasuke sambil terus menscroll dokumen tersebut.

"Kalo bisa hilangin aja" Kata gadis tersebut sambil duduk disamping Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai mengutak-atik file yang ternyata adalah **document pdf(2)**. Hanabi hanya duduk sambil menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Siapa namamu ?" Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya dan mencoba membuka percakapan sambil menunggu proses convert tersebut.

"Hanabi" Kata gadis bernama Hanabi tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Nama yang bagus. Kelas berapa ?" Sasuke mencoba berbasa-basi dengan gadis manis disebelahnya tersebut.

"Kelas 7" Kata gadis tersebut dengan suara kekanak-kanakan. Sepertinya gadis tersebut sudah tidak malu menampakkan sifat aslinya yang memang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil terus memantau proses yang sekarang telah berjalan dua pertiganya.

"Kakak sendiri ?" Hanabi bertanya balik pada Sasuke.

"Aku kelas 10" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sudah punya pacar belum ?" Tanya Hanabi dengan blak-blakannya. Sasuke langsung terkejut mendengar gadis manis tersebut berkata seperti itu.

"Belum. Emang kamu punya ?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Punya dong" Kata Hanabi sambil membanggakan dirinya yang sangat imut-imut itu. Sasuke cuma mendengarkan ocehan Hanabi tentang pacarnya yang bernama Konohamaru tersebut sambil terus berharap proses yang selama ini dia tunggu cepat selesai.

"Udah selesai. Nih bawa" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tumpukan kertas berjumlah belasan lembar pada Hanabi.

"Makasih kak" Kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke menuju pacar rambut coklat jabriknya yang sepertinya sudah menunggu didepan cafe tersebut.

"Kalo generasinya kayak gini, masa depan bangsa sepertinya benar-benar tergantung padaku" Gumam Sasuke dan langsung terkekeh pelan. Sasuke kembali berkutat pada aktifitas mencari iklannya untuk kembali mencari penghasilan.

"Gimana, berhasil ?" Sergap Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke membuka pintu depan dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

"Butuh waktu lumayan lama" Kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disamping kakaknya tercinta. Itachi mengelus pelan rambut raven milik adiknya tersebut.

"Jangan begitu. Aku yakin akan mendepatkannya dan hidup bahagia" Kata Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi.

**TBC**

1. **Watermark**, ini mirip dengan stempel. Bedanya, ini bisa dibuat dengan mudah tanpa berlatih terlebih dahulu. Kayak gambar transparan yang berada di belakang dokumen.

2. **PDF**, format standar e-book. File PDF tidak bisa diedit dengan mudah sehingga harus diconvert dulu.

Kayak gitu dulu deh.

**Reviewww...!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sebenarnya ini buat besok. Tapi hari ini sekalian praktek.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Kau gak belajar ?" Tanya Izumo pada Sasuke yang sedang serius merancang proyek barunya. Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada Izumo.

"Aku harus fokus pada langkah pertamaku" Sasuke kembali memfokuskan langkah pertamanya.

"Untuk langkah pertamamu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membantumu. Limaratus ribu per bulan" Ucapan Izumo langsung membuat Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaan sementaranya dan menatap Izumo.

"Kau serius ?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat serius. Izumo mengangguk dan disambut dengan senyuman lembut yang sangat langka dari Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Izumo-san" Gumam Sasuke sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Mision one, complete" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah puas. Izumo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Kriiinnngggg

Izumo terlonjak kaget mendengar serangan mendadak dari bel yang dipasang Sasuke tersebut.

"Kenapa kau pasang bel disini ?" Tanya Izumo dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke hanya nyengir innocent sambil membuka jendela billing untuk melihat siapa yang sudah selesai.

"Aku sering ketiduran" Jawab Sasuke dengan jujur pada Izumo. Tak lama kemudian, gadis menis yang ditemui oleh Sasuke kemarin sudah nongol lagi.

"Sudah selesai, Hanabi-chan ?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis tersebut. Hanabi hanya tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Temanmu ?" Tanya Izumo sambil menunjuk Hanabi yang sedang berdiri menghadap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mencari kembalian.

"Bukan. Dia juniorku" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah Hanabi. Hanabi pun meninggalkan cafe tersebut karena ternyata seperti biasanya, pacarnya telah menunggu didepan cafe tersebut.

"Bener-bener pacar setia" Gumam Sasuke melihat kemesraan antara Hanabi dan Konohamaru.

"Kau juga harus begitu" Kata Izumo sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah terbuai khayalannya bersama Hinata.

"Uhm...! Iya" Jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit tergagap melamunkan Hinata.

**Hari Senin**

"Teme, Disini" Seru Naruto yang sepertinya melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sasuke mengampiri Naruto dan melihat-lihat ruang ujiannya yang terlihat sangat luas.

'Mirip sekali dengan aula' Batin Sasuke sambil memasuki ruang ujian tersebut. Meja panjang dijejer rapi dengan dua deret. Dua meja guru juga terpampang di sebelah LCD TV yang terpasang didinding depan kelas. Lantainya terlihat sangat bersih sekali.

'Benar-benar berbeda dengan ruang kelasku' Batin Sasuke membandingkan kelas ini dengan ruang kelasnya yang kumuh. Ck ck ck.

**Hari Selasa**

"Kamu bisa gak ?" Tanya seorang berambut biru dengan aksesoris bunga kertas menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Bisa" Kata Sasuke dengan cuek sambil mengerjakan tugasnya kembali. Sasuke saat itu dengan sukses duduk dengan senpainya yang bernama Konan. Yup...! Benar sekali, wakil ketua OSIS.

"Yang ini gimana ?" Tanya Konan sambil menyerahkan lembar soal dan menunjukkan soal yang sepertinya sangat sulit tersebut.

'Memalukan sekali senpai ini. Masak minta bantuan juniornya' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap Konan dengan tatapan intens. Konan balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan innocent khas miliknya.

"Sini" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik lembar soal tersebut dan langsung mencorat-coret lembar soal tersebut dengan pensil miliknya.

'Lumayan buat misi kedua' Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

**Hari Rabu**

"Teme, ini gimana sih ?" Rengek Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat itu sedang jongkok didepan pintu sambil maenin ponselnya.

"Gini lho Naruto" Sasuke nyerocos gak jelas dengan mata yang masih menempel kelayar ponselnya. Naruto hanya pasang tampang bengong.

"Sudah ngerti, Dobe" Sasuke mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Belum" Naruto malah jawab dengan cengiran innocent khas Naruto. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Emang aku tadi ngomong apa ?" Sasuke malah bertanya pada Naruto dengan tampang heran.

"Lupakan saja" Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan tampang herannya.

'Masak sama lisannya sendiri lupa' Rutuk Naruto yang sepertinya baru menyadari kebodohan Sasuke yang dengan jelas ditunjukkan padanya.

**Hari Kamis**

"Sasuke" Panggil Kiba. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh pada sosok rambut coklat jabrik yang sedang pasang wajah bingung tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan agar Anko-sensei yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya tersebut tidak mendengarm Untungnya sekarang Anko sedang mengoreksi ujian sebelumnya.

"Nomor dua puluh tiga" Kiba sedikit merendahkan suaranya dan menekankan pada pergerakan mulut agar Sasuke bisa mengerti. Sasuke mengangguk dan membuka lembar soalnya.

'Ternyata Sasuke gak pelit-pelit amat' Batin Kiba sambil merutuki kebodohannya selama tiga hari yang lalu untuk tidak menyontek pada Sasuke.

Tapi setelah ditunggu cukup lama, Sasuke masih saja tidak menoleh pada Kiba.

"Oiy...! Sasuke" Kali ini Kiba benar-benar tidak sabar sehingga memanggil kembali Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah Kiba dengan tampang innocent.

"Mana jawabannya" Kiba udah geregatan melihat tampang innocent milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa lu tanya gue ?" Jawab Sasuke dengan lemotnya.

'Ugh...! Lupakan saja ayam gile tersebut' Batin Kiba sambil menepuk jidatnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Kiba.

'Kayak gue mau aja nyonteki lu' Batin Sasuke sambil terus mengerjakan lembar soal miliknya. Konan hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Sasuke.

'Kenapa orang yang pinter selalu gila ya' Batin Konan dengan nistanya.

**Hari Jumat**

"Bener-bener dech. Soalnya mematikan banget" Kata Shino yang saat itu tengah nongkrong di kantin sambil ngemil coklat.

Sasuke hanya acuh mendengar keluhan Shino sambil terus memakan baksonya.

"Kulihat kau setiap hari main hape mulu" Kata Shino membuka percakapan dengan makhluk macam Sasuke.

"Kenapa emang ?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Emang kamu gak khawatir dengan nilaimu" Kata Shino dengan sabar menghadapai ketidakwarasan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya cuek sambil melanjutkan acara makan baksonya.

"Ada kekuatan lain yang membantuku" Kata Sasuke dengan gaya sok misterius.

'Nih anak pelihara jin kali ya' Batin Shino sambil melarikan diri dari kantin karena takut dijadikan tumbal oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa tuh" Sasuke malah bertanya entah pada Siapa.

**Hari Sabtu**

"Akhirnya selesai" Naruto berteriak begitu melihat Kurenai-sensei sedang mengumpulkan jawabannya.

"Berisik" Seru semua siswa spontan sambil melempar kertas buramnya kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent sambil merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Mau main ?" Tanya Kiba dengan seringai khas terpampang di wajahnya yang masih tertutp helm.

"Tidak terimakasih" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sepeda yang terparkir di teras rumah seseorang dan mengayuhnya untuk menghampiri Kiba.

"Emang mau main kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang datar.

"Ke pantai" Kata Kiba singkat. Sasuke kembali bersiap untuk mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Kiba.

"Maaf, aku ada kerja sambilan" Seru Sasuke sambil mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Kiba.

"Sambilan ?" Gumam Kiba dengan tampang penasaran.

"Tinggal menunggu hasil ujian untuk menentukan kesuksesan misi kedua" Gumam Sasuke saat dia bersepeda.

**TBC**

Perjanjiannya saya ubah ya ? Saya akan update dua chapter paling lama dua hari sekali karena sekarang saya harus praktek TIK yang sangat merepotkan.

**Reviewww...!**


	15. Chapter 15

Update buat hari ini. Author pengin banget fic ini segera selesai, jadi update terus dech.

** Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata segera ke ruang BP" Seru seorang guru dengan pengeras suara. Sasuke yang sedang asyik-asyik nongkrong di teras kelasnya sambil mainan ponsel langsung terkejut mendengar dirinya dipanggil menuju ruang nista tersebut. Hinata yang sekarang lagi ikut remedial pun langsung berdiri dan memohon izin untuk memenuhi panggilan tersebut.

"Kenapa tuh ?" Tanya Shino yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan remedial bersama semua teman sekelasnya, kecuali Sasuke.

"Ketahuan mojok kali" Sahut Naruto sambil nyengir mesum.

'Ada apa, ya ?' Batin Hinata dengan perasaan was-was.

'Merepotkan...! Kenapa gue harus terdampar di ruangan nista bersama dia' Batin Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat kesalahannya selama berada di sekolah ini. Sasuke dan Hinata menyusuri koridor yang tampak sepi karena banyak siswa yang mengikuti remedial.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kira-kira ada apaan ya ?" Hinata akhirnya membuka percakapan sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Mana kutahu" Jawab Sasuke dengan cuek sambil memandang langit-langit.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa lemari yang menumpuk data-data siswa yang bermasalah. Hinata dan Sasuke pun duduk berdampingan sambil menghadap pada Hotaru.

"Kok sensei yang ada disini ?" Kata Sasuke dengan heran sambil menunjuk Hotaru yang sedang nongkrong di kursi guru BP. Biasanya sih Kurenai yang bertugas mengawasi dan melayani siswa bermasalah.

"Kenapa ? Gak suka ya ?" Jawab Hotaru sambil pasang muka menyeramkan. Sasuke langsung menggeleng cepat karena takut dengan aura gak enak yang keluar dari tubuh Hotaru.

'Iya, gue gak suka' Batin Sasuke. Hinata sih anteng-anteng aja meskipun dia sangat penasaran dengan hal yang menyebabkan dia terdampar diruangan ini bersama dengan ayam laknat macam Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sebelum saya mulai, akan saya jelaskan beberapa hal" Hotaru membuka khotbah panjangnya dengan gaya pembukaan yang khas darinya. Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah sama-sama penasaran dengan hal tersebut langsung duduk diam dan memasang telinga mereka dengan baik.

"Sasuke, Hinata, kalian adalah peraih NUN terbaik disini. Wajar bila kalian sudah kami nobatkan sebagai peluru sekolah" Kata Hotaru memulai khotbahnya.

'Peluru sekolah ?' Batin Hinata dan Sasuke secara barengan (ehem)

"Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa masalah dengan kalian akhir-akhir ini" Kata Hotaru sambil memegang selembar kertas. Sasuke dan Hinata menelan ludah secara bersamaan (lagi ?) mendengar hal tersebut.

'Jangan, aku ingin jadi siswa baik' Hinata sudah memohon-mohon pada tuhan untuk menghapus masalah tersebut dari arsip BP.

'Semoga saja tidak merepotkan' Sasuke malah dengan tidak peduli langsung pasang wajah kayak biasanya.

"Pertama, kamu Hinata. Nilai kamu akhir-akhir ini turun drastis, bahkan kamu sekarang turun peringkat menjadi peringkat sepuluh paralel. Apakah ada masalah ?" Tanya Hotaru pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Hotaru yang terasa sangat menusuk hatinya.

"Dan kau, nilaimu memang sangat bagus. Tapi beberapa guru sempat mengomplain sifatmu yang terlalu cuek dengan pelajaran. Ada masalah, tuan Uchiha ?" Kata Hotaru sambil memajukan wajahnya sampai benar-benar dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan mencuri first kiss-ku" Kata Sasuke sambil memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang. Wajah Hotaru langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Wajarkan bila cewek langsung memerah saat ditanyai semacam itu.

"Intinya, kalian harus merevolusi diri kalian" Kata Hotaru sambil kembali duduk dibangkunya yang sangat empuk tersebut dengan tenang. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang gak jelas beberapa kali. Sedangkan Hinata masih saja menunduk.

'Apa yang salah dariku ? Aku sudah belajar giat tiap hari, kenapa nilaiku turun ?' Batin Hinata sambil menahan tangis. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut merasa iba.

'Aku harus segera tuntaskan misiku sebelum ujian semester satu' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap miris kearah Hinata yang mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh kembali" Kata Hotaru sambil melenggang pergi dari bangkunya. Hinata masih terduduk diam diatas bangku tersebut. Sasuke malah bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi akhirnya dia menepuk pelan punggung Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut dengan tepukan Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah cowok berambut ayam tersebut. Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang dalam sesaat. Tapi sesaat kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak tahan dengan tatapan Hinata.

"Menyesal tidak akan berguna. Semuanya pasti beres" Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam menatap kepergian Sasuke.

'Mision 2, complete' Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai didepan pintu.

"Ada apa, Teme ?" Tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke masuk dengan tampang cuek seperti biasanya. Biasanya kan siswa yang masuk ruang BP mesti keluar dengan muka suntuk, lha ini kok masih tetep cuek.

"Gak tau. Iseng kali gurunya kurang punya kerjaan" Kata Sasuke ngasal sambil memainkan hapenya kembali.

'Ayam gak tau diri' Batin Shino merutuki sikap tidak pantas milik Sasuke sambil mengembat makanan ringan miliknya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke dimohon untuk ke ruang BP. Sekali lagi, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke dimohon untuk ke ruang BP" Kata seseorang dengan pengeras suara. Sasuke dan Hinata langsung berdiri dan segera berlari menuju ruang BP.

"Jangan-jangan Hinata sudah hamil lagi" Bisik Naruto mengutarakan pendapat gak pantasnya kepada Shino dan juga Kiba.

'Gue bunuh tuh ayam kalo Hinata bener-bener hamil' Batin Kiba sambil merencanakan tipe pembunuhan apa yang sangat cocok untuk Sasuke.

'Bodo amat' Ini mah batin Shino yang langsung menghadap kedepan kelas daripada harus dilempar penghapus oleh Hotaru-sensei yang terkenal sangat killer.

"Ada apa lagi sih ?" Sungut Sasuke ketika memasuki ruang Bp yang beberapa jam yang lalu baru saja dimasukinya.

"Silahkan duduk" Ucap seorang berambut pirang dengan kucir dua khasnya. Kepala sekolah, Tsunade.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun duduk didepan Tsunade dengan berdampingan.

'Kursi ini keras amat' Batin Sasuke merutuki kursi kayu tersebut sambil misuh-misuh gaje karena tidak diberi kursi yang empuk.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian kupanggil kesini ?" Kata Tsunade membuka pertanyaan. Sasuke dan Hinata menggeleng.

'Kalo lu beritahu dari tadi mungkin gue bisa tahu. Dasar nenek pikun' Batin Sasuke yang dengan nistanya mengutuk Tsunade.

"Kalian akan menjadi wakli sekolah untuk olimpiade komputer" Ucapan Tsunade jelas membuat Hinata terkejut. Sasuke sih senang-senang aja, toh dia sudah berpengalaman.

"Gak usah mbantah" Bentak Tsunade yang langsung membuat nyali Hinata untuk ngomong menjadi ciut. Alhasil, Hinata langsung terdiam.

"Kalian akan mengikuti bimbingan pulang sekolah di lab komputer" Kata Tsunade dengan raut muka serius sambil memandangi beberapa brosur yang tergeletak dimeja tersebut.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi" Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung mengacak-acak beberapa kertas yang tergeletak dimeja tersebut.

'Kertas sudah rapi kok diacak-acak' Batin Sasuke dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Untuk mengikuti olimpiade komputer ini, siswa harus menguasai bahasa pemrograman pascal. Untuk itu saya rekomendasikan membaca tutorial milik Stoic_boy" Sasuke terkejut mendengar nickname aneh tersebut.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berada dilab komputer yang memang sangat luas dengan sekitar duapuluh komputer dipasang berjajar merapat dinding.

"Stoic_boy ?" Sasuke mengulangi perkataan Anko yang saat itu menjadi tutor olimpiade.

"Ya, kau sudah baca ?" Tanya Anko pada Sasuke.

"Itu kan nickname milik Saya" Kata Sasuke dengan sangat terkejut. Anko dan Hinata juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau yang merancang website 'Programmer, it's easy' itu ?" Tanya Anko tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dengan malas.

"Kalo gitu, kamu harus bimbing temanmu ini" Kata Anko sambil dengan seenaknya melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya.

'Dasar sensei gila' Batin Hinata.

**TBC**

* * *

Buat yang ingin tahu banyak tentang saya bisa kunjungin .com

Untuk versi desktopnya belum saya buat. Hehe

**Reviewwww...!**


	16. Chapter 16

Gk usah basa basi dech.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Begini lho, Hinata" Sasuke dengan suksesnya diangkat menjadi tutor olimpiade dadakan dengan sukarela (sebenarnya terpaksa sih)

Wajah Hinata memerah merasakan pelukan Sasuke. Sekarang posisi Sasuke sedang berada dibelakang Hinata untuk membantu Hinata menggerakkan mouse (bisa dipahami kan ?)

"Hinata..." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"I-iya, Sa-sasuke-kun" Hinata menjawab dengan tergagap. Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan kedua tangannya memegang bahu Hinata. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata" Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat lancar. Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke melakukan serangan dadakan kearah Hinata. Wajah Hinata tampak semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

'Gue terburu-burun misi gue belum selesai' Batin Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku..." Ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika telunjuk Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan bibirnya.

"Pelajaran bukanlah alasan bagiku, Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Kita bisa pacaran sambil belajar kelompok, gimana ?" Sasuke mengungkapkan ide yang baru saja terlintas dibenaknya. Hinata pun tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke. Sasuke agak terkejut melihat tingkah agresif Hinata.

"Baiklah. Yang serius ya" Hinata tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepaskan pegangannya dan mulai mengarahkan Hinata agar memgang mouse lagi.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba kita praktekkan" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk disebelah Hinata. Hatinya sudah sangat berbunga-bunga saat ini.

'Kenapa gak terpikirkan ide tersebut dari awalnya sih' Batin Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Benarkan, Hinata-chan ?" Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sekolah menengah atas tersebut rupanya telah ditinggalkan oleh para penghuninya. Terlihat dari koridor-koridor kelas yang mulai menjadi sepi meskipun masih terlihat beberapa murid yang masih setia berbincang-bincang dalam kelasnya (Mau jadi penjaga kali ya)

"Kamu dijemput ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang sedang asyik menunggu di depan gerbang sambil memainkan smartphone nya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sendiri melihat layar smatphone nya.

"Kamu bisa pulang dulu, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata dengan lembut tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih enggan mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Hinata. Sasuke pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata lalu memasukkan ponsel tersebut kedalam sakunya kembali.

"Sasuke-niichan" Sapa seseorang yang sangat familiar dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah suara yang sudah tidak asing tersebut, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sedang tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hanabi-chan, sedang apa disini" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang heran melihat penampakan gadis manis yang menjadi pelanggan setianya.

"Jadi kau sekolah disini ya, Sasuke" Sapa seseorang berambut coklat panjang dengan wajah yang masih tertutup helm.

"Hiashi-san ?" Sasuke tidak percaya harus bertemu lagi dengan orang yang memesan programnya tersebut.

"Kalian bertiga sudah saling kenal ?" Hinata berkata tak kalah herannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ternyata Sasuke-niichan itu pacarnya onee-chan ya" Hanabi terkikik geli sambil mengingat ucapan Sasuke kalau dia tidak punya pacar. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan berjalan menuju kearah Hanabi dan langsung menaiki motor milik ayahnya tersebut.

"Duluan ya, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sering-sering kerumah ya, Sasuke" Kata Hiashi sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan melajukan motornya meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Ternyata dunia itu sempit sekali' Batin Sasuke sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kemana aja kau, Sasuke ?" Tanya Izumo yang sepertinya sudah bosan. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sudah berhiaskan peluh.

"Maaf, aku ada bimbingan" Sahut Sasuke sambil nyengir dan menggantikan posisi Izumo. Izumo langsung kekamarnya karena dia merasa sangat lelah, terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang sudah setengah mabuk.

Sasuke memasang earphone disamping kepalanya sambil merebahkan diri menunggu file yang dia download selesai.

"Misi ketiga ini cukup sulit. Aku harus memilih timing yang tepat" Gumam Sasuke sambil memikirkan strategi pemecahan masalah ketiganya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Here we go" Gumam Sasuke sambil membuka situs jual beli online.

"Sudah berhasil ?" Itachi langsung menghujani Sasuke yang baru datang dari sekolahnya dengan pertanyaan sambil duduk di ruang tamu dengan satu kaki diangkat ke meja.

"Turunkan kakimu, tidak sopan tau" Sungut Sasuke sambil menurunkan kaki kakaknya yang memang agak eror tersebut. Sasuke pun merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa yang terletak diseberang Itachi.

"Rencanaku tidak berjalan sempurna, tapi aku yakin masih bisa mendapatkannya" Kata Sasuke dengan yakin meski wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang telah dimbuk cinta tersebut. Bedanya, cinta ini lebih mengarah ke hal positif.

"Mau taruhan ?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengungkapkan ide gilanya yang langsung dibalas dengan deathglare ala Sasuke.

"Peace" Kata Itachi sambil nyengir dan membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang jauh dari apa yang disebut sikap dewasa.

"Jadi, Sasuke itu pacarmu ya ?" Tanya Hiashi sambil menghampiri Hinata yang sepertinya tengah mencoba apa yang diajarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya sih baru jadian" Jawab Hinata sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya yang terasa pegal karena dari tadi membungkuk terus.

"Memangnya ayah kenal Sasuke-kun dari mana ?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Memangnya ayahnya yang terkenal sangat sibuk itu bisa bergaul dengan ayam macam Sasuke.

"Ayah pernah memesan program pada Sasuke" Kata Hiashi. Hinata agak terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

'Sasuke-kun jualan program ?' Batin Hinata sambil memikirkan untuk apa Sasuke menjual software.

"Softwarenya berjalan sangat baik dan hanya memakan memory sedikit. Dia benar-benar berbakat" Kata Hiashi sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Kau tak salah pilih orang" Hiashi mengelus kepala Hinata sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih cengo mendengar ayahnya mengatakan hal langka seperti itu.

Memang biasanya Hiashi tidak suka memuji orang selain dirinya sendiri karena Hiashi selalu menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Tak heran bila Hinata juga mewarisi kedisiplinan Hiashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata harap menuju lab komputer. Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata harap menuju lab komputer" Hinata langsung berdiri begitu mendengar pengumuman tersebut dan dengan sigap langsung berjalan dengan cepat.

Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan malas sambil menggumamkan keluhan-keluhan yang meluncur dengan lancar dari mulutnya.

"Cepat sedikit dong" Sungut Hinata yang sepertinya menunggu Sasuke didepan pintu kelas. Tak enak kan rasanya bila tidak berjalan dengan kekasih.

Sasuke hanya nyengir innocent pada Hinata yang sedang manyun gak jelas.

"Baiklah. Ayo" Kata Sasuke dengan semangat dan menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata yang tidak biasa dipegang tangannya secara refleks mengibaskan tangan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke cengo melihat tingkah Hinata yang memang sepertinya agak sensitif.

"Kau harus membiasakan dirimu kalo pacaran" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata tak peduli pada protes yang dilancarkan oleh mulut Hinata.

**TBC**

* * *

Jujur saja, ini mirip dengan cerita hidup author sendiri (kecuali untuk bagian kerja sambilan serta penembakannya karena author tidak cukup gentle untuk mengungkapkan isi hati)

Anyway

**Reviewww...!**


	17. Chapter 17

Gak tau harus ngomong apa.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Olimpiadenya dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Apa kalian sudah siap ?" Tanya Anko pada pasangan SasuHina yang sedang duduk di ruang komputer.

"Kami harus belajar sebentar" Ucap Sasuke yang laangsung diiyakan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan kalian belajar" Kata Anko sembari berdiri dan meninggalkan pasangan tersebut karena dia mempunyai kewajiban mengajar.

"Apa kau sudah menguasai konsep dasar pascal ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata sambil menyandrkan tubuhnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tunjukkan padaku" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata. Wajah Hinata pun memerah melihat senyuman Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghidupkan komputer yang menurutnya sangat baik untuk belajar komputer. Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke untuk menunjukkan apa yang dia bisa.

"Wah...! Mesranya" Goda Naruto ketika memasuki ruang komputer. Sasuke dan Hinata yang terkejut mendengar suara milik Naruto tersebut hampir saja terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"Berisik, Dobe" Sungut Sasuke dengan wajah kesal dan kembali melihat kearah layar komputernya. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent sambil melepas sepatunya untuk memasuki ruang komputer yang memang dilapisi karpet.

"Kau ikut gak, Teme ?" Tanya Naruto begitu sudah duduk disamping Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hinata yang saat itu tengah mengetik beberapa **syntax(1)** untuk membuat sebuah program.

"Aku, dan beberapa anak lainnya rencananya mau main ke pantai selatan" Kata Naruto sambil tetep mempertahankan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau mau ikut, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata sehingga Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara.

"Aku harus minta izin ayah dulu" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan kembali berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku ikut bila Hinata ikut" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto dengan mantap.

"Baiklah. Besok kita berangkat sepulang sekolah" Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar lab komputer.

"Kau lelah ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat kecepatan mengetik Hinata turun drastis. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Istirahatlah dulu" Kata Sasuke. Hinata pun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memijati tengkuknya yang terasa pegal sekali karena membungkuk terlalu lama.

"Memangnya ayahmu kerja apa sih ?" Tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ayahku direktur Hyuuga Corp." Kata Hinata dengan senyum terlukis diwajah imutnya. Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau sekolah disini ? Bukankah di kota sana banyak sekolah yang lebih maju" Tanya Sasuke yang tak habis pikir mengapa Hinata yang notabene merupakan gadis pintar bisa sekolah di sekolahan yang sangat tidak elit ini.

"Aku suka di sini" Kata Hinata.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

"Karena aku akan jadi yang paling pintar" Jawab Hinata dengan jujur. Sasuke terbelalak mendengar jawaban Hinata tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kalo kamu kenapa sekolah disini ?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Dekat dengan rumah. Aku gak mau menyusahkan orang tuaku untuk mengantar jemput" Kata Sasuke sambil menerawang langit. Hinata hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu tujuan kita duduk disini ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Kita di sini untuk menimba ilmu" Jawab Hinata dengan mantap. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia setuju dengan Hinata.

"Kau tahu apa rahasiaku memperoleh nilai terbaik ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus kearah Hinata. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, berharap mendapat resep rahasia dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Hinata dalam memperoleh informasi belajar.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata. Hinata agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat tidak nyambung tersebut.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang penasaran membuatnya semakin imut saja.

"Aku selalu ingin manjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Hal itu menjadi pemicu semangatku bahwa aku pasti bisa" Lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah nongol dipipi putihnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa kelemahanmu ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kau terlalu membiarkan waktu bergulir dengan sendirinya" Kata Sasuke. Hinata agak bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang memang sangat pantas diucapkan pada orang intelektual. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tampang bingung milik Hinata.

"Kau terlalu tenggelam dalam atmosfer kompetitifmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik tanpa menemukan makna dibaliknya" Jelas Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus mengubah sikapmu jika kau ingin hidup bahagia" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut melihat Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menasehati dirinya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" Gumam Hinata sambil melanjutkan kembali ketikannya yang sepertinya sudah hampir selesai. Kini dirinya mempunyai motivasi baru untuk memenangkan olimpiade ini.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang saat ini sudah sukses berubah.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke. Hinata pun menoleh dan merasakan sebuah benda lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Hinata terbelalak merasakan benda lembut tersebut dan kemudian memasang tampang bengong.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Hinata segera sadar begitu merasakan tangan hangat milik Sasuke membelai pelan rambutnya.

"Huwwaaa...! Sasuke-kun, kau mencuri first kiss ku" Jerit Hinata sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli sambil berusaha menahan pukulan bertubi-tubi milik Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan pukulannya begitu menyadari pukulannya tidak berefek banyak pada Sasuke. Hinata pun melipat tangannya sambil pasang raut wajah kesal.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan permainan cinta, Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke sambil mencolek dagu Hinata. Hinata menangkis tangan Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Jadi, beneran marah ya" Kata Sasuke sambil pasang tampang menyesal. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung ngakak gak karuan. Sasuke bingung dengan perubahan mood milik Hinata. Tadi dia ngambek, tapi sekarang dia malah ngakak gak ketulungan.

'Jangan-jangan dia kesurupan lagi' Batin Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata agara setan salam tubuhnya itu keluar.

"Hentikan, Sasuke" Teriak Hinata sebelum sarapan paginya tadi keluar mengotori wajah tampan milik Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghentikan guncangannya dan menatap heran kearah Hinata yang pasang muka kesal lagi.

"Kau ngambek, Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Refleks Hinata langsung mendorong wajah tersebut dengan semburat merah muncul dikedua belah pipinya.

'Sasuke-kun tampan sekali bila dilihat dari dekat' Batin Hinata riang tapi masih bertampang kesal.

"Jadi kau beneran ngambek ya" Kata Sasuke sambil memasang wajah menyesal. Hinata mati-matian menahan tawa melihat tampang menyesal Sasuke yang sangat lucu bila diperhatikan dari jauh.

"Aku minta maaf dech" Kata Sasuke. Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkenal dengan image coolnya langsung jatuh ketingkat yang paling rendah bila bertemu dengan Hinata.

'Sasuke-kun lucu sekali bila seperti ini' Batin Hinata.

**TBC**

**1. Syntax,** merupakan script-script yang digunakan untuk merancang program. Ini sama dengan bahasa komputer. Saya kurang bisa menjelaskannya, tapi syntax ini merupakan hal dasar bagi pelajaran pemrograman.

Untuk hari ini author cuman bisa buat satu karena sibuk dengan acara maulid nabi.

**Reviewww...!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kayaknya ceritanya makin medekati akhir nih. Ya sudah dech

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Belum pulang" Sapa Sasuke begitu melihat Hinata yang sepertinya lagi menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang. Hinata yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Belum" Jawab Hinata singkat. Sasuke pun mengayuh sepedanya untuk menghampiri Hinata. Hinata memandangi sepeda gunung milik Sasuke yang terlihat tua tetapi masih saja bersih dan mengkilap.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi sepedamu ya. Sampe kiclong begitu" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tentu donk. Jangan salah lho, aku bisa memboncengmu ke pantai selatan dengan sepeda ini hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam" Sasuke malah mempromosikan sepedanya.

"Gak tertarik tuh" Kata Hinata dengan cuek. Tapi dalam batinnya dia sangat berharap sekali Sasuke bisa mengantarnya pulang dengan naik sepeda gunung. Terlihat gimana gitu

"Terserah kau saja. Mau kutunjukan sesuatu tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil merogoh kantung celananya. Hinata mengangguk dan membuka telapak tangan putihnya untuk menerima apa yang Sasuke berikan. Tapi dasar Sasuke. Dia malah menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil mengacungkannya kearah Hinata

"Pilih yang mana ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda. Hinata langsung manyun sendiri melihat sikap Sasuke yang biasanya cool sekarang malah jadi seperti anak TK.

Tapi, toh akhirnya Hinata memilih juga. Hinata memilih tangan kanan Sasuke dan Sasuke membukanya

"Pilihanmu tepat sekali" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan sebuah kalung. Kalung tersebut terbuat dari emas dengan bandul bertuliskan SasuHina dengan style font yang memang sangat gaul terbuat dari perak dan dihiasi oleh beberapa butir manik-manik berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

Hinata langsung blushing berat melihat Sasuke menyerahkan kalung tersebut kepadanya

"Bisa cepetan gak. Tanganku sudah pegel tau, ato mau kupakein" Yah...! Kumat lagi dech Sasuke gaya anak kecilnya. Hinata langsung cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kalo gak ikhlas gak usah memberi. Lagian too-san bisa beli yang lebih banyak lagi" Jawab Hinata sok cuek. Padahal dalam batinnya dia mau sekali. Jika ada orang yang memiliki itu selain dia, dia bakal beli meski harganya semilyar (lebay)

"Gak mau nih" Tanya Sasuke yang malah mau nolak lagi.

"Mau. Tapi kalo ngasih yang baik dong" Jawab Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit manja. Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata

"Baiklah. Kita ulang skenarionya dari awal" Hinata langsung terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata. Tangan kanannya masih memegang kalung tadi (payah). Matanya menatap Hinata yang memang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya.

Hinata tampak gugup menatap onyx tajam milik Sasuke sehingga tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah sangat memerah

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah, berharap dia akan dapat yang lebih dari yang tadi. Hinata yang pasrah hanya memejamkan matanya dan menerima semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat Hinata. Dia pun ikut memejamkan mata sampai akhirnya...

"Ehem" Sebuah deheman keras dari seseorang berhasil membuat kedua orang tersebut terlonjak kaget dan menoleh pada seseorang berambut coklat panjang serta seorang gadis kecil yang terkikik geli dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi" Kata Sasuke sambil mengalungkan kalung tersebut dengan cepat keleher jenjang meilik Hinata dan segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Hinata cengo melihat Sasuke yang ngibrit dengan cepat. Bahkan motor yang baru saja jalan bisa disalip sama dia

"Kau gak papa Hinata ?" Tanya Hiashi pada Hinata sambil melihat benda yang berhasil di pasangkan Sasuke dileher Hinata.

"Dia pikir kita kere apa" Sungut Hiashi sambil menaiki motornya. Hanabi hanya terkikik geli melihat ayahnya mengatakan demikian

"Itu sebuah tanda cinta ayah" Jelas Hanabi ditengah kikikannya. Hinata langsung blushing berat mendengar ucapan Hanabi yang terkesan blak-blakan

"Aku yakin Sasuke-niichan benar-benar bekerja seharian penuh" Sambung Hanabi. Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hanabi

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan sangat penasaran. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Nee-chan gak tau ? Sasuke-niichan bekerja sebagai programmer dadakan sekaligus penjaga warnet. Kudengar dia juga sedang bersiap mendesain website. Kalau kutanya, dia biasanya menjawab, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik buatnya" Sambung Hanabi panjang lebar sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya yang gak kalah manis dari gula maupun senyuman Hinata. Mendengar ucapan Hanabi yang kesannya seperti menggoda tersebut langsung membuat Hinata blushing berat.

'Ternyata dia memang tidak mau menyusahkan orang tuanya. Laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab' Batin Hinata mengagumi sifat kerja keras milik Sasuke.

"Cepat naik, Hinata" Sungut Hiashi yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata dengan senyuman manis masih terukir dibibirnya pun menaiki sepeda motor ayahnya tersebut.

"Nee-chan lagi kasmaran nih yee" Goda Hanabi

"Biarin, urusin aja pacarmu si Konohamaru tersebut. Kayak gak pernah kasmaran aja" Kali ini gantian Hanabi yang blushing berat mendengar balasan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan dari mulut manis Hinata.

'Aku juga akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik buatnya' Batin Hinata yang sepertinya mendapat motivasi baru sambil tersenyum

"Keliatannya seneng banget. Kenapa loe ?" Tanya Itachi melihat Sasuke yang memasukkan sepeda gunungnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Biasanya juga dia masuk dengan wajah super lelah plus kesel karena digodain sama kakaknya yang bodoh itu.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disebelah kakaknya yang lagi nyengir kearahnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah kakaknya lalu menolehkan lagi kearah yang lain sambil senyum mengejek.

"Berhasil gak strategi loe ?" Tanya Itachi pake gaya anak muda yang mungkin sudah lanjut usia seperti Itachi. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil mengangguk pada Itachi

"Ciyee...! Yang lagi kasmaran" Goda Itachi dengan gaya khas anak muda yang terlambat menikah. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar godaan Itachi.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera menikah sebelum keponakanmu lahir" Cibir Sasuke yang langsung membuat Itachi shock gak karuan.

"Kau akan menikah dini ?" Itachi berkata dengan gaya shocknya yang sama sekali gak pantes. Sasuke mengangguk sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak...!" Itachi menjerit histeris sambil membayangkan dirinya menikah sambil dikelilingin oleh keponakan kecilnya.

"Hinata..." Panggil Hiashi pada gadis manis berambut biru yang sepertinya sedang bermain dengan laptopnya. Hinata pun menoleh pada sosok ayahnya yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya

"Ada apa, ayah ?" Kata Hinata dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan serius yang membuat Hinata langsung menghapus senyum dari bibirnya.

"Kau adalah putri pertamaku. Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu, Hinata" Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar nasehat dari Hiashi yang sepertinya berusaha menjatuhkan Sasuke. Hinata menatap pria berambut coklat panjang tersebut dengan tatapan lembutnya

"Sasuke tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan" Hinata mulai berani mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Biasanya dia juga nurut saja pada pendapat ayahnya. Hiashi juga langsung terkejut mendengar Hinata begitu berani menentangnya.

"Kau mulai berani menentangku ya" Hiashi mulai geram mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Tenang dulu. Akan aku jelaskan" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada Hiashi. Hiashi pun menurut dan menenangkan dirinya mendengar penjelasan Hinata

"Aku sangat mencintai, Sasuke. Ayah tahu kan dia bekerja sebagai programmer dadakan juga bekerja seharian penuh di cafe internet. Apakah ayah bisa menyarankan seseorang yang lebih istimewa ?" Tantang Hinata pada Hiashi. Hiashi terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata dan berpikir sejenak

"Ditengah gencarnya pengaruh teknologi seperti saat ini. Sasuke masih bisa mempertahankan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya tanpa mempedulikan ejekan, makian kawannya" Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya

"Bahkan dia membelikan kalung ini dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Apakah ayah bisa mencari calon menantu yang lebih istimewa ?" Tantang Hinata pada Hiashi yang masih terdiam.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri" Kata Hiashi yang disambut dengan senyuman manis Hinata

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana ? Romance nyamasih kurang ? Gomen kalo masih kurang. Akan author perbaiki next chapter

**Revieeewww...!**


	19. Chapter 19

Tinggal beberapa chapter nih

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hinata...!" Panggil Sasuke sambil mengayuh sepeda gunungnya. Gadis imut berambut indigo yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata itu pun menoleh kearah cowok berambut pantat ayam yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun tersenyum dan menunggu Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya didepan rumah yang terletak didepan sekolah.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun" Sapa Hinata dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah imutnya. Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan langsung berjalan menuju samping Hinata.

"Kita ke ruang komputer" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka berdua hari ini bebas persiapan untuk olimpiade komputer besok yang akan diselenggarakan di Sunagakure.

"Apa aku sudah siap untuk lomba, Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Hinata ketika mereka berdua telah sampai didepan ruang komputer

"Baiklah. Aku siap" Kata Hinata dengan wajah yang meyakinkan. Sasuke langsung menyunggingkan senyum puas kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ada beberapa hal terakhir yang perlu kita lakukan" Kata Sasuke sembari menyeringai kearah Hinata.

**-0-**

Hinata sukses cengo mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau gila ?" Sungut Hinata pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengan memasang wajah yang tidak sabar diatas sepedanya

"Kenapa memang kalo aku gila ? Keberatan ?" Tantang Sasuke dengan membawa kegilaan pada dirinya. Hinata sukses bengong mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan terlalu blak-blakan tersebut.

"Cepat naik" Perintah Sasuke sambil menyediakan tempat didepan sepedanya untuk duduk Hinata. Hinata mendengus kesal melihat sikap kekasih rambut ayamnya. Tapi toh akhirnya dia naik juga dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga meski kelihatan manyun.

'Jarang ada cowok yang mbonceng pake sepeda gunung' Batin Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke pun melajukan sepeda gunungnya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk ukuran sepeda gunung.

"Emangnya kau tidak bisa bawa motor ?" Tanya Hinata yang langsung membuat Sasuke tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya

"Heh...! Jangan bercanda, aku sudah bisa mengendarai motor saat kelas 3 SD dan aku bisa nyetir mobil saat kelas 6 SD" Kata Sasuke.

"Alah...! Terus kenapa kau bawa sepeda ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada tak percaya

"Terserah kau sajalah" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang pasrah sekaligus kesalnya. Hinata yang melihat tampang Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

**-0-**

"Konnichiwa, Izumo-san" Sapa Sasuke begitu masuk kedalam tempat kerjanya. Izumo kaget dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang terkesan tidak biasa. Memang biasanya Sasuke mengerem sepedanya dengan barbar dan langsung merobohkan sepedanya sehingga sangat menimbulkan kekacauan. Saat ini tanpa ada kekacauan dan suara berisik Sasuke tiba-tiba saja nongol, gimana gak aneh coba.

"Tumben gak bikin keributan ? Sepedamu lagi dibengkel ya ?" Tanya Izumo dengan sedikit kewaspadaan. Bisa saja dia setan yang lagi nyamar. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar sindirian Izumo.

"Eh...! Konohamaru-kun, ngapain disini ?" Sapa Hinata yang lagi tiba-tiba nongol disamping Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah cowok berambut coklat jabrik yang lagi duduk diatas sepeda motornya. Sosok tersebut menoleh kearah Hinata dan pasang tampang yang gak kalah terkejutnya.

"Hinata-neechan" Kata Konohamaru melihat penampakan sosok Hinata yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum manis disamping Sasuke.

"Nee-chan, ngapain kesini ?" Tanya Hanabi yang sepertinya baru saja selesai bermain internet. Hanabi pun menghampiri kakak perempuannya dan bercakap-cakap sebentar.

"Siapa tuh ?" Bisik Izumo pada Sasuke yang lagi berdiri didepan meja operator

"Dia cewekku, Izumo-san" Bisik Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang lagi berbincang-bincang dengan Hanabi dan Konohamaru yang sedang pasang muka bete karena dicuekin

"Kenapa aku ajak kesini ? Mau kerja juga ? Kagak ada lowongan" Tuntut Izumo dengan menggebu-gebu. Sasuke menepok jidat pasrah sambil merutuki kedodolan Izumo.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, nee-chan" Seru Hanabi sambil naik keatas boncengan Konohamaru. Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan

"Jadi, kenapa kita kesini ?" Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang berbisik-bisik ria dengan Izumo. Hinata memicingkan matanya kearah Sasuke dengan sinis. Sasuke langsung nyengir innocent begitu menyadari tatapan mematikan dar Hinata.

"Hinata, ini adalah atasanku, Izumo Kamizuki" Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan Izumo. Izumo hanya tersenyum canggung ketika diperkenalkan sebagai atasan Sasuke.

"Izumo-san, dia Hyuuga Hinata, pacarku" Kata Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata. Gantian Hinata yang sekarang merona merah.

"Aku sebenarnya mau minta izin tiga hari karena harus mengikuti olimpiade bersama dengan Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir kearah Izumo. Izumo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ku doakan supaya menang. Ntar hadiahnya 50:50 ya" Goda Izumo sambil nyengir innocent.

**-0-**

"Jadi ini ya ?" Goda Itachi sambil melihat Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Jangan tatap Hinata dengan tatapan seperti itu" Kata Sasuke sambil menutupi mata Itachi dengan tangannya. Hinata hanya melihat dua saudara uchiha itu dengan tatapan heran

'Ternyata Sasuke mendapat kegilaan dari gen kakaknya' Batin Hinata nista sambil tetap melihat kedua uchiha yang sedang adu mulut

"Wah...! Siapa ini ? Imut sekali" Sapa seorang wanita berambut raven panjang yang sepertinya baru saja selesai masak. Hinata berdiri dan menyalami ibu Sasuke yang terlihat awet muda tersebut.

"Kapan kau terakhirkali mengajak temanmu kesini ?" Sindir Mikoto pada Sasuke yang masih asyik bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Sasuke dan Itachi langsung diam begitu mendengar suara ibu mereka yang sudah berkacak pinggang didepan mereka.

"Maaf, ya. Sasuke memang biasanya suka bertindak kekanak-kanakan" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Ah tidak apa-apa bi" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Mikoto pun duduk disebelah Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih asyik bertengkar dengan suara kecil. Mikoto langsung mengirimkan deathglare pada duo uchiha tersebut yang sukses membuat keduanya diam seribu bahasa. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat duo uchiha tersebut begitu kompak

"Namamu siapa ?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata" Mikoto langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Hyuuga, maksudmu putri Hiashi itu" Kata Mikoto dengan raut wajah terkejut. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa kesini ?" Tanya Mikoto dengan sangat sopan. Maklum keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga yang cukup disegani di Konoha karena perusahaannya.

"Sasuke mengajak saya kesini" Kata Hinata. Sasuke langsung kaget dengan ucapan Hinata. Apalagi ketika ibunya menoleh kearahnya dengan raut wajah menyeramkan.

"Ano...! Aku mau minta doa restu karena kami harus mengikuti olimpiade komputer besok" Kata Sasuke.

"Sekalian mau kenalin Hinata" Celetuk Itachi. Sasuke yang terkejut langsung membungkam mulut kakaknya agar tidak ngomong lebih dari itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Mikoto agak heran dengan sahutan Itachi yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh Sasuke

"Jangan malu gitu Sasuke. Dia kan PACAR mu" Kata Itachi sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang mau menghentikan kata-katanya. Sasuke pun berhenti mengeroyok Itachi, apa gunanya mengeroyok kalo kata-katanya udah sukses keluar.

**-0-**

"Sasuke-niichan" Sapa Hanabi ketika membukakan pintu dengan Sasuke berdiri didepannya. Hinata menepuk jidatnya pasrah melihat kelakuan adik manisnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan

"Sasuke, mari masuk" Sambut Hiashi yang hari itu sepertinya sedang santai. Sasuke pun duduk di sofa yang sangat empuk dengan menahan hasrat untuk meloncat-loncat diatas kursi tersebut ck ck ck

"Ada perlu apa ?" Tanya Hiashi sambil duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kedatangan saya kesini mau promosi program yang saya buat" Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata menjitak kepala Sasuke

'Gak disini, gak disana, tetep aja kekanak-kanakan' Batin Hinata. Hiashi tersenyum melihat semangat bisnis dari Sasuke.

**TBC**

Tinggal sekitar dua chapter lagi. Mohon bersabar ya

**Revieewwww...!**


	20. Chapter 20

Next chapter adalah last chapter

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Kalian berdua sudah siap ?" Tanya seseorang berambut putih panjang yang sedang duduk didepan kemudi pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk dibangku belakang. Sasuke dan Hinata mengangguk dengan yakin pada wakasek bagian kesiswaan bernama Jiraiya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat" Kata Jiraiya sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari area sekolah menuju Sunagakure, tempat diadakannya olimpiade sains tingkat provinsi.

Drrrt...Drrrt...

Ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar membuat si pemilik menggeliat kegelian. Siapa suruh naruh hp di saku celana

Sasuke mengambil yang ternyata ada sms masuk dari sahabat durennya.

From : Dobe

Besok kita rayain kemenanganmu dipantai

Semangat ya...!

Sasuke tersenyum sinis membaca sms penyemangat dari Naruto. Dia pun memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celananya (belum kapok nih anak).

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi diam mendengar ocehan Jiraiya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja Dobe mengabari kalau kita akan merayakan kemenangan kita besok dipantai" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kaau bisa yakin sekali kalau kita akan menang ?" Tanya Hinata tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar protes milik Hinata

"Kau masih harus belajar banyak, Hinata. Pikiran positif memberi kita dampak yang positif" Kata Sasuke. Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tampak sangat bijaksana.

"Tapi, jangan sampai berpikiran positif berlebihan karena itu akan menjatuhkan dirimu" Kata Jiraiya sambil menyetir mobilnya. Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya.

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum pada kekasih dan senseinya yang membuat kepercayadiriannya mulai menanjak naik.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, Jiraiya-sensei" Gumam Hinata sambil merebahkan dirinya dijok belakang.

"Kau lelah ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang tampak kelelahan. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Sasuke

"Tidurlah. Perjalanannya masih cukup lama" Kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak lenih imut saat merona.

Hinata pun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dan dia pun jatuh. Anehnya dia tidak merasa sakit. Hinata pun membuka matanya dengan tatapan heran. Dilihatnya senyuman lembut Sasuke yang ditujukan kearahnya.

"Tidak baik tidur dengan duduk. Kau tidur dipangkuanku saja" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum.

"Tapi, gimana dengan Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil berusaha untuk berdiri tapi sepertinya Sasuke mencegahnya

"Aku akan tetap terjaga untukmu" Bisik Sasuke tepat didepan telinga Hinata. Hinata merasa tenang mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Dia pun memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata saat tidur

"Jangan kau apa-apakan" Kata Jiraiya dengan sengit ketika melihat Sasuke hendak mencium bibir Hinata. Sasuke langsung nyengir innocent. Hinata yang ternyata belum tidur langsung memerah wajahnya mendengar ucapan Jiraiya.

"Kau belum tidur ya, Hinata-chan. Wajahmu memerah tuh" Goda Sasuke. Wajah Hinata jadi semakin merah mendengar godaan dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun tertawa kegelian melihat wajah Hinata yang sekarang sudah semerah tomat (untung aja gak di lahap sama Sasuke)

"Apaan sih Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil kembali duduk.

"Eh...! Iya dech gak akan ku godain. Tapi kamu tidur disini lagi ya" Kata Sasuke dengan nada memohon. Hinata pun tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu lucu ketika memohon.

Hinata pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi dan mencoba mencari ide untuk membuat program apa agar menang. Pascal bukanlah sembarang bahasa pemrograman, program yang dibuat dari bahasa pascal tingkat dasar hanya mempu berjalan di command prompt sehingga sangat sulit untuk membuat program yang cukup bervariasi. Hal ini membuat Sasuke harus memutar otak agar bisa mengalahkan lawan-lawannya.

Jiraiya yang sepertinya mengetahui jalan pikiran Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat anak didiknya yang terkenal pemalas itu memasang pose berpikir ala detektif gadungan itu

"Lagi mikirin apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Jiraiya untuk memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke menoleh kepada senseinya yang terkenal mesum itu sambil pasang muka kesal. Abisnya, dia baru aja dapat ide tapi malah di hapus oleh sensei mesum itu

"Emangnya yang ngadain olimpiade ini siapa sih ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sabaku corp. Mereka menjaring anak berbakat yang akan bekerja di kantor mereka. Kudengar anak dari pendiri Sabaku corp. ikut olimpiade ini juga" Jelas Jiraiya. Sasuke langsung melotot mendengarnya

"Harusnya tidak bisa begitu" Protes Sasuke. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk setuju dengan argumen Sasuke

**-0-**

"Para peserta harap memasuki tempat yang disediakan" Teriak seseorang dengan pengeras suara

"Sudah pake pengeras suara masih teriak" Sungut Sasuke sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya yang sukses budek dengan teriakan itu.

'Gimana gak budek bila berdiri didepan speaker gitu' Batin Hinata dan Jiraiya merutuki kebodohan Sasuke

"Bisa minggir gak ?" Kata seseorang berambut merah berantakan dengan tato 'ai' didahinya dengan nada sinis. Sasuke pun minggir daripada dia ditelen oleh anak tersebut.

"Itu tuh yang namanya Gaara" Bisik Jiraiya sambil menunjuk anak berambut merah tadi. Sasuke cuma manggut-manggut dan kemudian tersenyum

'Aku dapat ide' Batin Sasuke sambil memandang Gaara yang sedang berjalan dengan tegak sambil pasang pose cool.

"Cepat masuk sana" Perintah Jiraiya pada Sasuke yang lagi bengong sambil senyam-senyum. Sasuke yang tersadar langsung berlari menuju Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangnya.

"Semuanya pasti beres" Bisik Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Hinata sekilas dan menariknya sebelum Hinata pingsan lagi.

**-0-**

"Huaahhh...! Leganya" Kata Sasuke sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata yang sedang berbenah.

"Prakteknya tadi kau buat apa ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Hanya program sederhana. Teorinya tadi aku cukup bisa" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis dan mengajak Sasuke berjalan

"Sasuke-kun sendiri, buat apa ?" Tanya Hinata dengan raut muka penasaran. Sasuke pasti membuat sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil kearah Hinata.

"Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ayo, kelihatannya Jiraiya-sensei telah menunggu kita" Kata Sasuke mempercepat laju jalannya. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal mendengar Sasuke yang malah main rahasia-rahasiaan.

"Gimana ? Bisa gak ?" Sasuke dan Hinata langsung diserbu oleh rentetan pertanyaan dari guru mesum tersebut.

"Aku bisa teorinya. Tapi untuk praktek aku masih harus belajar" Kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke

"Aku pasti juara" Jiraiya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang gak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya.

**-0-**

"Hadirin sekalian. Setelah ini akan saya umumkan tentang penjuaraan, mohon didengarkan baik-baik" Kata seseorang dengan pengeras suara. Sasuke dan Hinata kaget melndengar pengumuman yang terkesan tidak sopan tersebut.

"Juara ketiga diraih oleh..." Orang dengan pengeras suara tersebut mencoba untuk mempertegang suasana. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke yang masih stay cool.

"Sabaku Gaara, dengan perolehan nilai 80 untuk teori dan 80 untuk praktek" Gaara maju dengan tampang puas memperoleh juara ketiga

"Juara kedua diraih oleh..."

**TBC**

* * *

Next update Last chapter

Reviewww...!


	21. Chapter 21

Last chapter

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Juara kedua adalah Huuga Hinata dengan nilai 100 untuk teori dan 85 untuk praktek"

"Lo dipanggil tuh" Kata Sasuke sambil mendorong kekasihnya. Hinata pun maju dengan muka menunduk dan berdiri disebelah Gaara

"Dan juara pertama diraih oleh..." Suasana menjadi lebih tegang karena juri tersebut bicara sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata

"Uchiha Sasuke dengan nilai sempurna" Teriak juri berambut pirang kucir empat tersebut. Sasuke langsung berlari dan berdiri di samping Hinata. Juri manis itu pun cengo melihat Sasuke yang berlari tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun

"Bagi Kankurou-san, harap menyerahkan trophy serta piagamnya" Kata juri tersebut. Seseorang dengan muka penuh tato ungu maju ditemani oleh cewek manis berambut coklat pendek yang membawa nampan berisi piala

"Juara ketiga, Sabaku Gaara" Kata juri bernama Temari tersebut sambil bergaya karena ikut berfoto bersama Kankurou dan Gaara.

"Selamat ya, Gaara-kun" Kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum manis. Gaara tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian pria berambut merah tersebut mencium bibir Matsuri.

"Ciyeee...!" Sorak semua siswa yang ikut dalam olimpiade. Para gurunya sih diem aja tapi sepertinya mereka berbisik-bisik tentang ketidaksopanan Gaara. Wajah Matsuri langsung memerah. Jika saja tangan Matsuri tidak membawa nampan, pasti dia akan balas memeluk dan mencium Gaara

'Dasar nampan laknat' Batin Matsuri merutuki nampan tersebut. Kankurou mencolek bahu gadis tersebut untuk menyadarkannya.

"Juara kedua, Hyuuga Hinata" Sekali lagi Temari mulai bernarsis ria menghadap kamera.

"Kamu manis banget. Mau gak jadi pacarku ?" Bisik Kankurou pada Hinata. Maklumlah, dari trio Sabaku itu hanya Kankurou yang belum punya pacar. Sasuke yang kebetulan mendengar hal tersebut langsung mendekati Kankurou

"Sekali lagi kau rayu dia, kubunuh kau" Ancam Sasuke dengan aura membunuh sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Kankurou pun menelan ludah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang bahkan lebih serem dari setan.

"Peace" Kata Kankurou sambil nyengir lebar dan membentuk huruf V besar dari jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

"Juara pertama, Sasuke Uchiha" Kali ini Temari berpose sok centil dengan Sasuke. Maklumlah, Sasuke meski berambut ayam tapi masih tetap rupawan. Dianya sih cuek-cuek aja dirangkul sama Temari.

"Baiklah. Beri applaus yang meriah buat ketiga juara kita" Tepuk tangan pun membahana dari ruangan sempit tersebut yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menutupi telinganya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang panggung muncul seseorang berambut pirang pendek. Dari wajahnya, terlihat kalau orang ini adalah pria. Tapi jangan salah lihat karena dia adalah paman dari trio Sabaku, Yashamaru. Dia datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Temari. Temari manggut-manggut mengerti dan mulai bersuara kembali

"Cukup...! Cukup...! Sekarang kita akan dengarkan sambutan dari pemilik Sabaku corp. kepada para juara. Kepada Sabaku Kaze saya persilahkan" Kata Temari mempersilahkan ayahnya untuk naik keatas panggung

Tak lama kemudian muncullah seseorang berambut coklat jabrik sambil tersenyum berwibawa. Sabaku Kaze memberikan sambutannya sebentar

"Disini saya, sebagai owner dari Sabaku corp. memberikan penghargaan yang sebesar-besarnya pada anak yang luar biasa bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini" Kata Sabaku Kaze ditengah pidatonya sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke

"Kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami ?" Tanya Sabaku Kaze sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Sasuke agak terkejut merasakan tangan dari orang terkenal itu menyentuh bahunya

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya belum bisa menerima tawaran anda" Kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Semua orang disitu terkejut bukan main, kesempatan emas, ditolak

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sabaku Kaze sambi tersenyum ramah kearah Sasuke

"Karena saya masih mau menghabiskan masa muda saya bersama kekasih saya" Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Hinata yang saat itu memang masih berada disebelahnya. Dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi, Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Para siswa mulai bersorak lagi tapi kali ini yang berbeda adalah para guru tidak berbisik-bisik kembali. Sepertinya mereka semua keluar karena enek melihat adegan mesra terus dari tadi (bilang aja iri)

"Kau anak yang hebat, Sasuke. Bahkan Yashamaru pun bingung melihat codemu" Kata Sabaku Kaze yang membuat ketiga putranya mengerut heran. Yashamaru merupakan programmer andalan dari Sabaku corp. tak disangka dia bisa dibingungkan oleh Sasuke.

**-0-**

"Ngapain loe ?" Tanya Sasuke pada sosok berambut nanas yang lagi mejeng didepan pintu sambil mata yang sudah merem melek kayak lampu disko. Sosok bernama Shikamaru langsung terkejut dan hampir saja jatuh tertelungkup begitu mendengar semprotan dari Sasuke.

"Cih...! Merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap

"Maaf ya, Shika. Kau jadi menunggu lama" Kata seorang wanita berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Temari. Temari pun menghampiri Shikamaru dan menggamit lengannya. Sasuke tampak shock dengan perlakuan Temari pada Shikamaru

'Dia benar-benar gak waras bila jatuh cinta sama setan tidur kayak dia' Batin SasuHina kompak

**-0-**

"Emangnya kau buat program apa sih ? Kayaknya rumit banget" Kata Hinata dengan wajah penasaran.

"Catur" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Jiraiya tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke

"Catur kan mudah buatnya" Kata Jiraiya meremehkan

"Bukan catur biasa sensei. Aku menyertakan tiga level kesulitan dan juga menyediakan sebuah tutorial khusus" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hah...! Gimana bisa ?" Tanya Jiraiya yang notabene merupakan senior dari Anko untuk urusan komputer

"Jiraiya-sensei juga bingung kan" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Kini Jiraiya jadi keki sendiri.

**-0-**

**17 tahun kemudian**

"Sistem Operasi kita telah menembus 90% darp pangsa pasar" Kata seseorang dengan rambut jabrik coklat. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Konohamaru.

"Baiklah. Segera persiapkan update untuk SkyOS versi 9" Kata Sasuke. Konohamaru mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke

"Sasu..." Panggil seseorang cewek berambut indigo panjang pada Sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kepada mantan kekasihnya tersebut dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya

"Yo...! Ternyata kau sukses besar ya, Teme" Kata seorang duren yang baru saja masuk sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kita kan dulu empat sekawan. Masa pisah lagi" Kata Kiba yang saat itu datang dengan Shino yang masih saja diam

"Hey...! Hinata...! Sekali-kali ajak suamimu itu bersenang-senang sedikit" Sindir Kiba sambil tertawa lebar

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga kawannya yang masih setia membujang tanpa pekerjaan. Ck ck ck...! Kasihan sekali mereka bertiga.

**FIN**

* * *

Huwaaa...! Author pengin banget fic ini jadi kenyataan *berkhayal*. Tapi, tak apalah. Semua orang berhak hidup dalam kebebasan. Tetep

**Reviewww...!**


End file.
